Après 5 ans
by Mlle Hatake
Summary: 5 ans après une grande défaite, Zoro, Sanji et les autres ont radicalement changé de vie. Leur passé de pirate est cependant encore présent : ils se retrouvent une demi-décennie plus tard non loin de là où leur destin glorieux a basculé. [Zorro OOC, Yaoi, Sanji x Zorro, Killer x Zorro] /!\ Toute petite pause, merci de votre patience très chers lecteurs ! /!\
1. Prologue

J'entame une fic, donc. Comme inscrit plus haut, ce sera Sanzo centric. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire passer notre marimo préféré entre de nombreuses mains... ne gachons pas notre plaisir.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de couple dans ce prologue.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas Eichiro Oda.

Les personnages ne sont, à mon avis, pas encore OCC. Par contre, dès le prochain chapitre, il ont une grande chance de le devenir.

Sinon, dans le prologue, pas de lemon. Juste un peu de torture. Le prologue se passe à peu près un an après qu'ils se soit retrouvés aux Sabaody. Et, comme on peut le deviner le reste de la fic sera... 5 ans après.

Note : Je prévois de poster environ tout les deux semaines. Environ.

* * *

**Après 5 ans**

Prologue

Entre les bruits mats des coups échangés et ceux clairs de la ferraille s'entrechoquant, un cri strident déchira l'air. Les neufs compagnons avaient été séparés, et huit d'entre eux reconnurent le hurlement. Perdus dans la masse grouillante des soldats, ils tentèrent désespérément d'atteindre sa source. Toute une partie des effectifs du G1 avait été mobilisée et, outre les marines surentraînés qui tentaient de capturer l'équipage de pirates au prix de leur vie, il y avait toute l'élite des officiers utilisant fruits du démon et fluide sans discontinuer sur leurs proies.

L'épéiste borgne puisa dans ses ressources d'énergie bien basses et lança un « demon slash » fatal à la figure de ses poursuivants. Il boita tant bien que mal vers Chopper, le renne-médecin, qui parvenait à peine à repousser ses assaillants. Lui aussi semblait au bord de la défaite. Zorro le soutint quelques instants avant qu'ils ne se fassent à nouveau submerger par le nombre.

Il fût cependant repoussé vers l'endroit qu'il voulait atteindre : sur l'herbe piétinée était étendue Robin, inerte. C'était elle qui avait crié. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il entendait tant de peur et de souffrance dans sa voix, elle qui était d'ordinaire si maître d'elle-même. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'agenouilla rapidement près le l'archéologue et la secoua maladroitement. Aucune réaction.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, il fit volte-face et enfonça son katana blanc dans le ventre d'un soldat. Il ressorti la lame rougie du corps devenu flasque pour pouvoir parer la serre géante d'un homme-aigle qui fondait sur lui à tout vitesse.

Tous les muscles de son corps contractés par l'effort, il ne put faire un mouvement pour retenir le sabre qui lui pénétra l'épaule. Il grogna en reconnaissant son assaillant : un des hommes d'Hawkins, le supernovae qui les avait vendus à la Marine.

**- Sale traître ! **

Il lui transperça latéralement la poitrine, et le regarda tomber à ses pieds sans la moindre émotion. Le gradé du gouvernement aux pouvoirs du fruit de l'Aigle lui enfonça avec facilité un poignard recourbé dans le ventre. Zorro n'avait baissé sa garde qu'un instant, pour tuer le pirate. Il se maudit. C'était une embuscade, il aurait dû le savoir !

Tout ce qu'attendaient ces saletés de marines, c'était que tout l'équipage au chapeau de Paille se ramène là où Robin était tombée. Les dents serrées, il pria pour que les autres ne commettent pas la même erreur absurde que lui. « Les nakamas avant tout ». Cette fois, le mot d'ordre de l'équipage l'avait perdu.

Le bretteur était déjà couvert de blessures diverses, et il venait de vivre des combats acharnés dont il s'était tiré péniblement en puisant dans les enseignements que Mihawk lui avait prodigué, quelques mois auparavant.

**- Tu ne vas pas mourir tout de suite**, chuchota l'officier.

**- Ah… je ne vais pas mourir… tout court**, articula le pirate en crachant une gorgée de sang rouge sombre.

Le marine l'avait déjà dépouillé de ses sabres, qu'il avait lancés hors de sa portée. Il plaqua le vert au sol de tout son poids et entailla avec précision le cou musculeux. Du sang coula instantanément sur le torse nu de l'épéiste qui respira avec difficulté en sentant un poids énorme lui écraser l'articulation du genou.

Il se débattit furieusement mais son adversaire se préparait une nouvelle fois à frapper sa jambe, avec de toute évidence l'intention de la briser. La lame entra à nouveau dans son cou, plus profondément, avec une adresse qui n'avait pu être acquise qu'avec l'expérience.

Et cette fois, elle fût accompagnée d'une horrible douleur, si vive qu'elle lui vrilla les sens. Le craquement significatif de ses os lui apprit qu'il ne devait plus compter sur sa jambe. Un voile de douleur recouvrit son regard, et il rejeta violemment la tête en arrière, crispant sa mâchoire de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de crier.

**- Saleté ! Crie !** ordonna l'homme.

Une troisième fois, la lame froide entailla sa peau. Cette fois plus bas, sous la clavicule. Quelques centimètres de plus, et Zorro Roronoa serait tué pour de bon. Le pirate essaya vainement de dégager ses bras, son unique œil ne lui offrant qu'une vision floue des alentours. Ses oreilles remplacèrent le bruit des combats incessants par un bourdonnement de plus en plus continu. Il sentait sa conscience lui échapper.

- **C'est pas le moment de nous lâcher, marimo !**

Une décharge d'adrénaline lui courut le long du dos en entendant la voix haie du cuisinier de l'équipage. Il eût l'impression de retrouver son corps en sentant le poids qui le clouait au sol s'évaporer.

La douleur lancinante qui montait de sa jambe et l'odeur de son sang qui se déversait en une grande flaque lui donnaient envie de vomir. Il fit un effort surhumain pour s'asseoir. Sanji venait de flamber le marine avec sa jambe du diable. Il semblait touché au ventre mais son expression ne laissait rien transparaître.

**- Relèves toi, Luffy est dans la merde, Franky s'est fait chopper et les autres ont franchement besoin d'un coup de main. **

**- La ferme, baka cook**, grogna Zorro en dissimulant l'effort qu'il fournissait pour se redresser.

**- Il n'y a que nous qui pouvons aider Luffy, tête de cactus ! Et ne me remercie surtout pas d'avoir cramé le type qui te découpait, hein !**

**- La ferme !** répéta le bretteur, haletant.

Sanji, après lui avoir aboyé de le suivre, se précipita à tout allure vers un groupe compact de soldats qu'il dispersa en quelques coups. Enfin debout, Zorro le regarda faire, ayant constaté qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas marcher, restant en équilibre sur sa jambe valide. Sanji se retourna, s'apprêtant à lui rappeler avec virulence qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, avant de voir la drôle d'orientation de la jambe de l'épéiste sous son kimono vert sombre. Le blond revint sur ses pas, passa un bras autour de la taille du vert et l'entraîna vers leur capitaine.

**- Robin aussi s'est faite avoir**, lui apprit Zorro, peinant à tenir ses sabres et le cuisinier en même temps.

Il avait horreur de comprendre que Sanji lui avait sauvé la mise et que maintenant, il avait peu de chances de survivre sans lui.

**- Je sais, je l'ai vue.**

Devant l'air fermé de blond, on pouvait deviner la bataille intérieure qu'il avait menée pour laisser la jeune femme derrière lui.

Un poing d'acier énorme s'éleva au-dessus d'eux. Zorro et sanji se figèrent, reconnaissant celui de leur capitaine. Un instant plus tard, il s'abattit sur un rangée de tireurs pointés vers eux.

**- Dégagez les gars ! C'est un ordre ! Retrouvez les autres et dégagez !**

Juste derrière Luffy apparurent les perles de lumière de Kizaru, perché en hauteur, amoché mais toujours aussi puissant. Les deux pirates restèrent campés sur leurs positions, prets à s'élancer vers le jeune brun.

**- C'est un ordre !**

Les yeux injectés de sang de son capitaine firent comprendre à Zorro le choix du D. Il poussa Sanji de toutes ses forces et se traîna hors du périmètre d'attaque des marines. Son cœur était écrasé.

Il ne faisait qu'obéir.

Il ne voulait pas penser.

Il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences.

* * *

Hop. N'hésitez pas à commentez, je vous réponds ! Toutes vos impressions m'intéressent (:


	2. Enfin

J'écris et je poste le prologue et le chapitre 1 dans la même journée. Pour vous donner un avant goût de ma fic. Bravo moi.

Comme inscrit plus haut, ce sera Sanzo centric. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire passer notre marimo préféré entre de nombreuses mains... ne gachons pas notre plaisir.

Couple : Sanji x Zorro

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas Eichiro Oda.

Et voilà, les personnages sont OCC ! Je précise pour ceux que cela dérouterai, la fic n'est pas décousue du prologue, c'est juste le temps qui a passé.

Le prologue se passe à peu près un an après qu'ils se soit retrouvés aux Sabaody. Et, comme on peut le deviner le reste de la fic sera... 5 ans après.

Note : Je prévois de poster environ tout les deux semaines. Environ.

* * *

**Après 5 ans**

Chapitre I

Il soupira, laissant des volutes de fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes et monter vers le plafond mouluré de son bureau. Ses longs doigts habiles pinçant nerveusement la cigarette de marque dont il profitait. Il la remit à sa bouche et se pencha en arrière de son siège en cuir. Le bonheur qu'il avait trouvé là où il était entaché par la vague de souvenirs qui repassait inlassablement derrière ses paupières closes.

Des souvenirs amers, ô combien douloureux. Il le savait, il se faisait du mal en voulant renouer avec le passé. Ce qui est derrière soi et du passé, il se l'était répété quasiment tous les jours depuis de longues années. Ce qui est passé finira par s'effacer. Il avait martelé ses mots inlassablement, espérant qu'ils agissent sur son cerveau… seulement, il n'avait rien oublié. Leurs visages, leurs rires, leurs larmes. Tout. Tout était éternellement gravé dans sa mémoire.

**- Chef ! C'est le coup de feu, on est débordés !**

**- J'arrive.**

On a beau être à la tête d'un restaurant ultra-renommé, avoir quatre étoiles cousues sur sa veste, de l'argent plein les poches, il y avait toujours des cuistots qui savaient pas se débrouiller tout seuls. Ah oui. C'est vrai. Quand il n'est pas là, il manque « la touche de génie » de ses plats. Les critiques étaient d'accord pour une fois. Son originalité et son sens des mélanges risqués faisaient toute la beauté de sa cuisine. Pourtant, son équipe était recrutée parmi les meilleurs. Mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Il se leva à regret, passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés qui lui tombaient sur le visage, tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser sur le cendrier en verre qui trônait sur son bureau. Il suivit le coq qui s'était précipité aux cuisines pour aider ses collègues.

Sur les murs des couloirs, des photos, des diplômes, des coupures de presse, des critiques élogieuses. Tout ce qui représentait son présent. Le costume noir, la cigarette, son passé. Entre les deux, la cuisine. Il revêtit une veste propre blanche, et entra dans l'enfer terriblement bruyant qui était son lieu de travail, son lieu de loisir aussi.

- **Deux agneaux thaïs pour la 9 !**

**- Carrelet à la vénitienne pour la 12, et trois carpaccios pour la 2 !**

Plus qu'habitué, il ne tourna même pas les yeux vers les serveurs hurlants. Normalement, ce devrait être à lui d'annoncer les plats, mais il ne s'était jamais senti doué pour cela. Avant, c'était pour des personnes qu'il aimait et admirait qu'il préparait des plats aux goûts recherchés. Maintenant, c'était pour des inconnus. Mais la cuisine, c'était son élément, ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre la mer, à affronter des périls… et à rencontrer des amis qu'il n'a jamais su oublier.

Rapide et précis, il flamba les pièces de viandes qui rôtissaient dans sa poêle. C'était des gestes comme cela qu'il faisait pour eux, avant. Et quoi qu'il puisse vouloir, ils n'avaient jamais quitté ses pensées.

La soirée s'écoula à une vitesse folle. Pas un instant de répit, les clients avant tout. Les ingrédients qui dansent, les cuisiniers qui les subliment. Sa vie presque rêvée.

**- Bravo à vous. Je crois que vous avez convaincu Keichi Noshiro, notre critique préféré. On va avoir droit à un bel article et quelques clients en plus. **

Applaudissements. Comme toujours après la journée, un petit discours de la part du chef, et puis direction les chambres, la brigade étant logée sur place dans l'immense restaurant de l'ancien hors la loi. Jamais inquiété. Même s'il a vu les plus grands gradés de la Marine dans son restaurant, jamais ils ne se sont doutés de l'identité du plus célèbre cuisinier du moment.

**- Vous pouvez me faire confiance pour cette semaine, Sanji-san. Je suivrais les instructions que vous m'avez données.**

Le chef acquiesça, sachant très bien que son sous-chef était parfaitement capable de diriger le restaurant pendant une semaine. Du moment qu'il ne devait pas créer de plats exceptionnels, il était tout aussi compétent que son supérieur, même plus en ce qui concerne le management de l'équipe.

Le blond sortit, s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Il avait abandonné son uniforme de cuisinier. Et repris son complet noir surs mesure qui lui avait coûté… une bagatelle. L'argent était loin d'être un problème pour lui. Il regarda les étoiles qui brillaient froidement dans le ciel noir d'encre. Il avait l'impression qu'elles lui étaient hostiles.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait le bon choix en allant à la rencontre de ses anciens nakamas. Il ne savait ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Seulement la perspective de revoir ceux qui avaient hanté ses rêves depuis cinq ans éveillait en lui une excitation grandissante. Le moment tant redouté était prêt à arriver.

**xxxxx**

Il cria de plaisir, agrippa les épaules ruisselantes de sueur de l'homme qui se déhanchait de plus en plus vite en lui. Leurs voix mêlées, l'une rauque, l'autre plus aigue et sensuelle emplissait l'atmosphère de la chambre d'une luxure palpable. Il ne simulait pas. Se faire prendre pas le brun aux tatouages recouvrant la moitié de son torse était simplement magnifique. Et c'était rare qu'il ressente autant de plaisir avec un de ses clients.

Seulement, lui semblait prendre autant de plaisir à le voir gémir qu'à le marteler de coups de butoirs terriblement précis et rapprochés. A chaque poussée, le membre le l'homme touchait sa prostate, libérant en lui une vague de plaisir intense.

Le brun accéléra encore, ses mains maintenant les hanches de l'homme sous lui pour améliorer le degré de pénétration. Son souffle se fit plus erratique, ses muscles tremblèrent, il jouit dans l'antre accueillante, poussant un dernier soupir de bien-être. L'autre ne tarda pas lui aussi à se libérer, sur le torse de son partenaire. Le client sourit, caressa distraitement le visage fin qu'il avait près de lui, avant de s'étendre dans les draps en partie souillés.

Le prostitué le regarda sombrer dans l'inconscience, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres bien dessinées. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et doux, effleurant la boucle d'oreille argentée qui pendait de son lobe à sa pointe supérieure, qui cliquetait légèrement. Il resta quelques instants à moitié assis sur le lit, reprenant ses esprits embrumés pas l'orgasme, puis il se leva, ne prenant pas la peine de se rhabiller et poussa la porte de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. La patronne avait reconnu la qualité des clients qu'il lui apportait, et lui avait accordé un genre de petite suite bien confortable avec tout ce qu'il y avait de pratique.

Avec des gestes machinaux qu'il répétait quasiment tous les jours depuis plusieurs années, il se lava, cherchant à retrouver une apparence digne de susciter l'envie chez des futurs clients. En sortant de la douche, il se regarda quelques secondes dans son miroir, contemplant pensivement les tatouages qui s'enroulaient autours de ses avants bras. Il les avait fait faire plus par obligation que par plaisir, même s'il trouvait le résultat très bon.

Il enfila un pantalon large resserré autour des chevilles, un débardeur laissant voir ses bras minces et épousant ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Il sortit de la suite sans un regard pour le beau brun qui dormait à poings fermés, tout à fait comblé, et descendit vers l'accueil de la maison close où il travaillait.

Il ne fit pas attention aux hommes et aux femmes aux tenues provocantes qui erraient dans le hall, autour d'appréciateurs qui les évaluaient du regard. Il les contourna malgré leurs regards engageants. Il avait fait son boulot, aujourd'hui.

**- Haruko… mon fric, s'il-te-plait.**

Accoudé au bar, il avait apostrophé la femme outrageusement maquillée qui tenait autant le rôle de caissière que de serveuse. Elle lui sourit, légèrement condescendante.

**- Ils étaient satisfaits, au moins ?**

Il haussa les épaules. Depuis le temps qu'il travaillait ici, la question ne se posait plus tant la réponse était évidente pour ceux qui le côtoyaient.

**- Ils voulaient reprendre rendez-vous avec toi.**

**- Je pourrais pas cette semaine.**

**- Je sais. C'est pourquoi je leurs ait dit de repasser plus tard. Ils ne vont pas te lâcher comme ça.**

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Du moment que ses clients étaient physiquement acceptables et qu'ils payaient bien, la fréquence de leurs visites lui importait peu.

**- Bon, ça vient ?**

**- Oui… Voilà, le compte y est. Tu devrais en avoir besoin pour ta petite escapade.**

**- Je ne pars qu'une semaine.**

**- Tu devras travailler plus pour rattraper ton absence, quand tu rentreras.**

- …

**- Enfin… reviens vite.**

**- C'est évident…**

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans ce bas monde. Ses anciennes capacités, il les avait oubliées ou du moins enfouies au fond de lui, sous le regret, l'alcool et le sexe. Parce que ce qu'il savait faire avant était étroitement lié à son ancienne vie, à ses anciens camarades. Et sans ses camarades, il n'était plus rien qu'un homme seul.

Bien sûr il n'avait pas oublié ceux qui avaient crû en lui. Il s'était juste excusé de sa faiblesse. Et s'était dit que, plus tard, il pourrait reprendre ses armes et… se battre. Mais se battre, il ne s'en sentait plus capable. A quoi cela servait-il s'il ne pouvait pas protéger ceux à qui il tenait le plus ? Le dégoût de son ancienne vie menaça de le submerger encore une fois.

Il était prêt à faire machine arrière. Dans deux jours, il allait les retrouver. Eux. Les cinq qui étaient vivants et libres. Même s'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis… qu'ils s'étaient séparés, dévastés de peine et de colère. Cinq longues années auparavant. Une éternité.

**- Ne fais pas de bêtises.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?**

**- T'enfoncer un sabre dans le ventre, comme le jour où la patronne t'a recueilli.**

**- Tss. C'est ridicule. Du passé.**

**- Le passé n'est jamais loin, Zorro-chan. **

**xxxxx**

Le blond en costume arrêta sa voiture devant l'entrée d'un café défraîchi. Oh oui. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier qu'il y était venu. Ce café, ils y avaient passé la soirée, tous ensemble, insouciants, inconscients, alors que les griffes de la Marine se refermaient lentement autour d'eux. Trahis par Hawkins. Cet homme à l'aura morbide, avec son équipage aux masques de chats ne lui avait jamais fait une bonne impression. Tous les pirates sont étranges dans leur genre, bien sûr. Les supernovaes étaient d'ailleurs tous très particuliers. Mais celui là répandait toujours une gène quand il rencontrait l'équipage.

Depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans les hautes sphères de la piraterie. Sûrement, après la dissolution de l'équipage le plus prometteur et le plus imprévisible, les groupes de pirates s'étaient jetés sur traces victorieuses des Mugiwaras. Sans doute la Marine avait fait des prises, profitant de l'imprudence des autres.

Mais cela l'importait peu, au fond. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était les revoir. Même si le capitaine, l'archéologue et le charpentier étaient retenus au plus profond des geôles du la base centrale. Abandonnés, en quelque sorte. Mais ils n'auraient rien pu faire, à eux six contre le gouvernement mondial. Rien, sinon assister à leur déchéance. Aucun n'avait été exécuté. Peut-être la Marine espérait-elle encore attirer les autres avec ce piège ridicule.

Il poussa la porte. Cette atmosphère, celle des retrouvailles prochaines, il la connaissait. C'était celle qu'il avait ressentie en arrivant à l'archipel des Sabaody, six années auparavant. Ce jour là, il les avait tous retrouvés, sûrs de pouvoir conquérir le Nouveau Monde, de vaincre tous leurs ennemies, de devenir l'Equipage du Roi des pirates. Que de désillusions.

**- Yo, Sanji.**

Mec à coupe afro, t-shirt et jean flottant. Un éternel sac en bandoulière, un air craintif. Il n'avait presque pas changé. Le blond sourit. Fidèle à lui-même, le brun fait tout pour ne pas attirer les regards, contrairement à la femme fatale à l'opulente poitrine bien mise se valeur par son tailleur bleu nuit, un maquillage soigné et des cheveux roux attachés en chignon serré.

**- Ussop, Nami…**

Il les serra chacun dans ses bras. Il y a si longtemps…

**- T'as pas changé, vieux.**

**- Si, t'as l'air d'avoir du fric.**

Egal à eux-mêmes. Le cuisinier sourit devant l'amour de l'argent toujours bien présent chez l'ancienne navigatrice, toujours séductrice, toujours trompeuse.

**- J'ai acheté un resto.**

Les trois jeunes pirates devenus adultes et presque raisonnables s'assirent à une table de cinq, commandèrent à boire, sourirent. C'était vraiment étrange. Leur passé semblait être vraiment proche, mais en même temps infiniment lointain. Ils étaient tous marqués par la vie, dans leurs gestes moins impulsifs, leurs paroles plus couvertes, leur attitude réfléchie.

**- Et ça gagne bien ?**

**- Ouai. Quatre étoiles, un palace, des tables pleines à chaque service.**

**- C'est ça, vantes-toi**, ricane Ussop.

**- Presque aussi bien que moi.**

**- Oh. Tu as détroussé tous les pigeons du pays ?**

**- Non, j'ai plus ou moins arrêté, ça.**

**- T'as fait un casse ?**

Le coup de poing partit tout seul. Le tireur d'élite se retrouva étalé sur la table, faussement outragé.

**- Ça**** m'a presque manqué.**

**- Bref. Je me suis mariée.**

**- Combien de fois ?**

La femme sourit.

**- Trois.**

**- Je me disais, en même temps…** soupira le brun.

**- Du moment que tu trouves le bonheur…** commenta Sanji.

**- J'ai pas fini. Je me suis dernièrement mariée à un génie de la finance. On est pleins aux as. **

**- Et moi qui survis à peine en enchaînant les petits boulots de mécanicien**, gémit Ussop.

**- Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider**, siffla la rousse.

Le cuisinier ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle était prête à donner une partie de sa fortune à Ussop. Leur attachement à tous les trois était évident. Ils feraient tout les uns pour les autres.

**- Les amis !**

Cette fois les clients du bar détournèrent légèrement la tête en voyant un raton-laveur au nez bleu apostropher des gens plus ou moins normaux. Voyant que l'animal en question retournait à son aspect normal de peluche vivante, ils se détournèrent. La bête fila au fond de la salle.

**- Chopper !**

**- Tu vas bien ?**

**- Dis moi, tu ressembles de moins en moins à un renne ! **

Nami attrapa l'animal dans sa forme la moins imposante et la serra contre sa joue, profitant de la douce fourrure, et de la tolérance de son propriétaire. Il ne releva pas la remarque sur son apparence… qui prêtait, il faut le dire, à confusion. Ils renouèrent connaissance, le renne-médecin parlant avec volubilité, leur détaillant sa vie sur une île où il pouvait mener ses recherches à bien, dans un ancien laboratoire loin de la « terrifiante » population humaine.

**- Brook a été rattrapé par la Marine. Remarque, son apparence ne pouvait pas tromper. Je crois qu'ils s'en servent un peu comme… cobaye.**

Il frissonna. Ce sort, il aurait pu le partager s'il n'avait pas été prudent.

**- Nous sommes tous en bonne santé, au moins**, dit Sanji, sombre.

**- Oui. Ceux qui sont ici.**

Silence. C'était la première fois qu'ils évoquaient à mots couverts le reste de leur ancien équipage. Ils sirotèrent leurs boissons, pensifs et laissèrent la soirée défiler.

Tard dans la nuit, un homme vêtu d'un blouson sombre cachant ses épaules minces, et un pantalon large dissimulant sa taille androgyne, poussa la porte. Les habitués scrutèrent avec curiosité mêlée d'envie son visage bien dessiné, sa démarche souple, son attitude par habitude sensuelle. La cicatrice qui lui barrait un œil le rendait étrangement attirant.

Son regard sombre parcourut la salle, avant de se poser vers le groupe d'amis qui échangeaient gaiement. Il hésita, plus que jamais sur le point de se retourner, sa respiration irrégulière. La main sur la porte, il ne faisait pas un pas, soudain doutant de ce qui l'avait poussé ici, voulant retrouver sa vie habituelle, son statut de prostitué sans attaches. Deux yeux bleus se tournèrent vers lui. Il recula.

* * *

Reviews, je vous attends !


	3. Changements

Trois chapitre en deux jours. Il faut vraiment que je me calme. Maintenant, ce sera vraiment toute les deux semaines mais... les commentaires m'ont fait si plaisir ! Merci kurokarakuri et K3lly-y !

Aokai : Merci aussi. Je n'ai pas encore corrigé pour la voiture, mais j'analyse les possibilités sans résultat. "Il descendit de sa charrette"-"de son vélo"-"de son poney"-"de son traineau"-"de sa luge". C'est étrange.

Shinory : Je relookerai Zorro dans un prochain chapitre, promis :D

Comme inscrit plus haut, ce sera Sanzo centric. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire passer notre marimo préféré entre de nombreuses mains... ne gachons pas notre plaisir.

Couple : Sanji x Zorro

Rating : T ~ pas énormément d'action dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain nos Mugiwaras se déchaîneront (presque) !

Disclaimer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas Eichiro Oda.

Et voilà, les personnages sont OCC ! Je précise pour ceux que cela dérouterai, la fic n'est pas décousue du prologue, c'est juste le temps qui a passé.

Le prologue se passe à peu près un an après qu'ils se soit retrouvés aux Sabaody. Et, comme on peut le deviner le reste de la fic sera... 5 ans après.

Note : Je prévois de poster environ tout les deux semaines. Environ.

* * *

**Après 5 ans**

Chapitre 2

Il avala sa salive, fit un pas en arrière, puis rapidement volte-face. Une sorte de peur lui nouait subitement le ventre. Dire qu'il avait pensé ne peut-être jamais les revoir… ils étaient vivants, ils étaient venus. Sa main accrocha frénétiquement la porte, il ressortit, prenant l'air froid de la nuit en plein visage. Le blond n'avait quasiment pas changé d'apparence. Toujours ses yeux clairs le faisaient douter. D'un pas qu'il voulait calme mais qui était tout de même saccadé, il longea la façade du bar en se maudissant de son envie de les revoir, de sa lâcheté, des décisions qu'il avait dû prendre.

**- Attends, Zorro.**

Satané cuistot. C'était sûr qu'il l'avait reconnu. Le blond courut jusqu'à sa hauteur, le força à s'arrêter, posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Sans bien sûr le montrer, Sanji était mal à l'aise. Non seulement parce que désormais il était légèrement plus grand que celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son égal, mais aussi parce que lui adresser de nouveau la parole lui rappelait… énormément de choses.

Leurs disputes perpétuelles, leur rivalité furieuse, les surnoms ridicules qu'ils employaient mutuellement. Ce devait d'ailleurs être une des premières fois qu'il appelait l'ancien épéiste par son vrai nom. Maintenant ils étaient des adultes, ils avaient 27 ans. Ils ne devaient plus se comporter comme des gamins batailleurs.

**- Ils veulent tous te revoir, tu ne dois pas douter de l'amitié qu'ils te portent.**

**- Tu te souviens que c'est moi qui leur ai ordonné d'abandonner… Luffy ?**

Le nom de son capitaine lui arracha la gorge. Il ne l'avait jamais prononcé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Seule l'image souriante du jeune homme à l'apparence d'adolescent était encore présente dans sa mémoire. Sa voix aussi. Mais son nom, ce D, porté par les plus grands pirates de ce monde lui rappelait la part qu'il avait prise dans la destruction de la vie de son capitaine.

**- Nous avons très bien compris. **

**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre mes responsabilités de… de lieutenant.**

L'homme aux cheveux verts avait un mal fou à parler des Mugiwaras, de leur ancienne vie, de la piraterie. L'autre pensait le comprendre. Il essayait de s'imaginer ce qu'avait bien pu ressentir son nakama. Mais celui-ci sous-estimait la propre capacité de compréhension du reste de l'équipage.

**- Si. Tu as obéis quand Luffy t'as dit de nous éloigner. Tu as agis comme un ami loyal qui exécute la volonté de son chef. Chacun l'aurait fait.**

Il se tût, percevant une lueur de doute dans le regard noir de son ancien camarade. Tous avaient approuvé la décision de Zorro, après coup. Ils avaient d'une certaine façon accompli le vœu de leur capitaine en le laissant aux mains de la Marine.

**- Viens.**

Sanji tendit le bras vers la porte d'où sortait la lumière trouble et tamisée du bar. Le vacarme étouffé des clients leur parvenait. L'homme balafré grogna, avant de suivre la direction indiquée. Le blond le vit pour la première fois complètement, légèrement surpris du changement qui s'était opéré sur le corps aminci pourtant dissimulé de son nakama.

**- En tous cas, tu es celui qui a le plus… changé.**

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'ancien lieutenant, il entra dans la taverne sans un mot de plus, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la table de ses amis. Vaguement incrédule, Sanji vit l'autre prendre le temps d'une seconde une démarche involontairement lascive avant de corriger son habitude. Ses mains fourrées dans ses poches tremblaient nerveusement. Nami se leva, un sourire épanoui sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

**- Ça me fait tellement plaisir, Zorro ! **

**- Assieds-toi !** l'invita l'homme à la réputation de menteur en lui tirant une chaise.

Chopper sauta sur ses jambes, en entourant une de ses bras, émettant des bruits à mi-chemin entre des ronronnements de chaton et des gloussements de dindon, la mine réjouie, ses joues rosies.

La dernière arrivée avait tout de même changé l'ambiance. Sûrement que l'expression sombre du vert y était pour quelque chose, mais tous avaient cessé de rire et se fixaient silencieusement, attendant qu'un d'eux prenne la parole pour évoquer le passé. C'était inévitable. Le sujet devait être abordé. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour quitter leurs vies actuelles le temps d'une semaine, et durant celle-ci, ils allaient renouer avec leurs souvenirs bons ou mauvais fussent-ils.

**- Vous avez des nouvelles ?** avança Sanji, lentement.

**- Ils sont toujours aux G1**, murmura la femme rousse.

**- Peut-être qu'un jour, le gouvernement les relâchera…!** Dit le renne avec un enjouement feint.

**- Peut-être,** soupira Zorro.

**- Il faut dire les choses comme elles le sont. Avec tous les secrets, les techniques, les pouvoirs qu'ils possèdent, c'est vraiment peu probable**, répliqua Ussop avec une fermeté que personne ne lui connaissait.

**- L'espoir fait vivre.**

**- S'ils sont encore vivants,** souffla Chopper.

Finalement, c'était les deux plus optimistes de la bande qui étaient sombrement clairvoyants. La probabilité pour que la Marine laisse quatre pirates aux pouvoirs encore bien présents dans la nature était tout simplement nulle. Jamais ils ne seraient fous au point de libérer eux-mêmes une de leurs plus grandes menaces.

**- Et pour les autres pirates, les empereurs et tout ?** demanda l'homme à la boucle d'oreille argentée étincelant froidement dans la pénombre de plus en plus présente.

**- Je crois que ça n'a pas beaucoup évolué. Barbe Noire s'est fait exécuter par les neuf supernovaes. Et Law est devenu empereur, je crois,** leur apprit Nami.

**- Le nom des « pirates au Chapeau de Paille » ne représente plus que l'histoire tragique d'inconscients aux pouvoirs fabuleux qui se sont heurté à la force inébranlable de la Marine,** ajouta le chef blond.

Zorro soupira. Dans le milieu où il avait évolué ces dernières années, il n'en avait pas du tout entendu parler.

**- J'imagine que le Gouvernement nous recherche encore ?** intervint-il.

**- C'est fort probable.**

Ils se levèrent et payèrent, derniers clients du bar à être resté en salle. Ils gravirent un escalier poussiéreux menant au couloir où se trouvaient leurs numéros de chambre, où ils en avaient réservé cinq pour une semaine.

**- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant, Zorro ? Tu as encore tes sabres ?** demanda Nami, au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer.

**- Non. J'ai changé de d'orientation professionnelle.**

Et pas que. Son orientation sexuelle en avait prit en coup elle aussi. Maintenant, il ne se refusait plus rien. Homme ou femme, le plaisir était différent mais il avait le pouvoir de faire oublier sa vie présente autant que ses erreurs passées.

**- Oh.**

Chacun comprit que l'ancien épéiste n'en dirait pas plus. Les actes de celui-ci étaient de plus en plus dissimulés sous des secrets qu'ils ne pourraient peut-être jamais percer.

**xxxxx**

Le prostitué ôta ses vêtements et s'allongea entre les draps usés de son lit. Pour une fois qu'il dormait seul, il allait en profiter. La proximité de ses nakamas avait aussi quelque chose d'apaisant. Il se rappelait les traversées mouvementées, les nuits blanches de garde en haut du mat du Sunny, celles des victoires où il finissait ivre mort au fond de son hamac. Et puis le matin leur vie d'aventure recommençait, avec les plats délicieusement énergétiques du cuisinier, les élucubrations du squelette, les accès de fureur de la navigatrice.

C'était derrière lui. Dans une semaine, il retrouverait son travail, sa patronne, sa chambre, les mains avides et les râles rauques de ses clients.

Pendant les prochains jours, il profiterait de l'amitié de ses amis. Ils iraient sans doute sur le lieu de la bataille qui avait bouleversé leurs destins. Ils se souviendraient, évoqueraient leurs anciennes vies heureuses. Lui, se souviendrait de son échec. Sa tentative solitaire de sauvetage de son capitaine. Après avoir écarté ses amis encore libres. Le souvenir de l'homme qui l'avait préservé une seconde fois de la mort.

Les excuses qu'il lui avait faites. Ses larmes de rages.

Le passé. Si douloureux.

**xxxxx**

Il n'était plus habitué qu'aux draps de flanelle. La vie luxueuse qu'il menait laissait des traces. Généralement, il s'endormait vers deux heures et se réveillait tard, très tard dans la matinée pour pouvoir préparer le premier service du déjeuner. Seulement, après une nuit entière dans le lit hors d'usage du bar-hôtel, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil. Il chercha mollement son paquet de cigarette dans la veste qu'il venait d'enfiler, en sortit une et la mâcha pensivement en l'allumant. Nami, Ussop et Chopper étaient déjà descendus pour manger, le laissant émerger tranquillement. Il sortit sur le palier, hagard, et frappa à la porte de son nakama le moins matinal.

**- Oï, Zorro. Dépêche-toi où ils vont partir sans nous.**

Grognement.

**- T'es levé au moins ?**

Silence.

**- Bouges toi, ok ?**

Le blond poussa la porte et découvrit un marimo vert entre son oreiller et sa couverture. Rien d'autre qu'une tête soyeuse qui dormait paisiblement, le reste du corps vraisemblablement à plat ventre.

**- J'aimerais savoir comment tu fais pour dormir correctement là-dedans.**

**- Je vis pas dans un palace, moi.**

La tête se retourna, découvrant un visage anéantit de sommeil. Anéantit. Comme s'il avait enchaîné des dizaines de nuits blanches à la suite.

**- On a un peu de route. On va au mémorial de notre défaite.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**- Parait qu'ils ont fait une plaque qui célèbre la puissance écrasante de la Marine.**

Zorro ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude détendue du Mugiwara qui évoquait le cataclysme qui avait ruiné leurs vies et leurs rêves. Lui ne pouvait y penser qu'avec douleur. Une douleur qui ne s'était jamais estompée, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour. Son corps appartenait au présent et à sa profession inavouable, son esprit au passé et au bonheur qu'il avait pu effleurer du bout des doigts.

Il se redressa, émergeant des couvertures, son torse halé coupé d'une cicatrice blanchie presque effacée tranchant avec la pâleur douteuse du drap. Sanji remarqua les arabesques qui s'enroulaient de ses poignets à ses coudes.

**- Pas mal.**

**- Ouai, le résultat est acceptable.**

**- Et pourquoi…**

**- Ça te dérange de sortir le temps que je m'habille ?**

Ne reposant pas sa question avortée, le blond s'exécuta, légèrement dérouté par la soudaine pudeur de son nakama. Avant, ils ne cachaient rien entre eux, l'amitié qui les unissait leur permettant tout. Il se doutait que désormais, l'homme aux cheveux verts était plus âgé, et avait sans doute des choses à cacher. C'était son droit.

Ils descendirent une minute après, le balafré vêtu comme la veille, vêtements flottants et blouson dissimulateur. Ils furent arrêtés par le tenancier, à qui une jolie femme rousse avait dit que deux hommes bien faits de leurs personnes allaient payer sa note. Avant qu'il ait fait un geste, Sanji vit son camarade sortir une liasse de sa poche et déposer négligemment des billets sur le comptoir.

**- Toi, tu vis pas dans un palace, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir du fric.**

**- Je me débrouille.**

**xxxxx**

Habillée comme à ses 18 ans, la seule femme du groupe laissait le vent faire voler ses longs cheveux roux dénoués dans son dos. Short et décolleté provocant, elle avait retrouvé l'apanage de la détrousseuse séductrice sans états d'âme. L'animal qui était selon toute vraisemblance un cerf et qui avait l'obligeance de la porter grignotait innocemment la chevelure volumineuse d'un jeune homme qui comptait ses exploit dans la vie active à un fumeur vêtu d'un costume de marque et à une personne peu convaincue de l'histoire qui les suivait en ricanant.

Somme toute un groupe légèrement étrange.

Ils n'avaient plus l'énergie débordante qui les faisait commettre des gaffes irréparables toutes les dix minutes. Vieillis et assagis, sans doute. Désillusionnés, un peu. La vie leur avait appris beaucoup de choses, autant la peine que la joie pure de l'amitié. En marchant côte à côte, ils retrouvaient une chaleur qu'ils avaient oubliée. Les absents étaient présents. Leur mémoire accompagnait chacun de leurs pas, et même lourde à porter, elle les animait d'une flamme oublié. Celle de l'aventure.

**- Splendide.**

**- Ils ne se refusent rien.**

**- Pauvres de nous.**

**- S'ils nous voyaient ici, ils n'en croiraient pas leurs yeux.**

**- Pourquoi ? On a bien le droit de venir honorer le souvenir de notre plus grande défaite.**

Cinq ans tout juste. Un peu moins qu'une étincelante plaque dorée marquant l'emplacement « de la bataille qui prouva une fois de plus au monde la force inébranlable de la marine » a été gravée et abandonnée sur un terre-plein bien en vue des visiteurs. Plus aucune quelconque trace de sang ou de rocs brisés. Juste une étendue d'herbe verte, ondulant sous la brise.

**- Tu crois que nos anciens ennemis sont un jour venus ici pour savourer notre chute ?** demanda Chopper à l'ancien canonnier de l'équipage.

**- C'est possible, mais alors…**

La rousse fit un geste pour couper la parole à Ussop. Son regard noisette fixait au loin un point brillant. Elle laissa échapper un rire.

**- Ils ne sont plus aussi discrets qu'autrefois.**

**- Autrefois ? Tu dis ça comme si c'était il y des décennies qu'on était pourchassés**, marmonna le blond décoiffé.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent. En venant ici, ils avaient accepté une part de risque, et ils n'avaient pas pris de précautions autres que se loger dans un hôtel discret. Sûrement, la Marine n'avait jamais relâché sa surveillance et sûrement elle attendait ce jour depuis longtemps.

**- Bien. Il est donc temps de nous quitter**, décréta la voleuse.

**- Chopper, ça ne te dérange pas ?** fit Zorro, encore indécis.

**- Moi aussi, j'ai gagné en maturité !** s'indigna le raton-laveur.

Le blond partit de son côté avec Ussop, laissant leur ancien médecin devant la stèle, la rouquine et Zorro s'éloignant à l'opposé. Le tireur d'élite sur ses gardes fit retrouver au chef étoilé des sensations qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps. Cette prudence, ces pas étouffés, ce regard qui cherche la moindre menace, il ne s'en était pas servi durant cinq ans. Oui, à ce niveau, il était un peu rouillé, feignant l'aisance alors que son cœur battait anormalement vite. Il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de s'esquiver discrètement de ses cuisines.

**xxxxx**

La jeune femme s'arrêta derrière une avancée rocheuse. Après s'être faufilés entre les reliefs peu marqués du terrain, ils étaient maintenant tout près de la source lumineuse qu'elle avait repérée tout à l'heure. Elle fit un signe à l'ancien bretteur, tendu, pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle. Tout de suite elle avait su ce qu'elle ferait. A force d'aventures dans la vie hostile des grandes villes, elle avait acquis un sens de la stratégie… affuté.

**- Nous n'avons pas d'armes, alors on va faire les choses plus… délicatement. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

**- Tu es sûre que je suis la bonne personne pour ça ?**

**- Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Tu es simplement idéal. Il y a cinq ans j'aurais dit le contraire, mais là, tu seras parfait.**

**- Si tu le dis**, murmura le balafré, légèrement surpris par ce que la rousse allait lui demander de faire.

Il se leva et marcha directement vers les trois soldats qui guettaient le moindre geste de la part de l'étrange peluche et de ses quatre compagnons immobiles. Un des hommes se retourna et sursauta en voyant la personne qui se dirigeait vers lui, d'une démarche provocante qu'il savait si bien utiliser, ses hanches ondulant légèrement au rythme de ses pas. Les deux autres le fixèrent à leur tour. Le prostitué ne retint pas le sourire aguicheur qui lui vint naturellement aux lèvres.

Ils furent fascinés quelques secondes de trop par la sensuelle apparition. Une voleuse qui n'avait rien perdu de sa vitesse coupa court à leur éblouissement en maniant avec une précision redoutable la barre métallique dont elle venait de s'emparer. Elle vérifia qu'ils étaient hors d'état de nuire avant de tendre ses deux pouces levés vers son nakama.

**- Magnifique !**

Sans doute pensait-elle qu'il avait été inspiré par une impulsion du moment. Si elle savait qu'il faisait cela chaque jour… c'était impossible pour une personne non dépourvue d'émotion de détourner immédiatement le regard après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre. Ses mouvements lascifs traduisait trop bien quel plaisir il était capable de donner dans d'autre situations. Seulement la rousse était bien loin de s'imaginer cela.

Elle attrapa un sabre accroché à la ceinture d'un des soldats, le prenant par la face inoffensive de la lame avant de la lancer vers Zorro. L'homme tressaillit, leva le bras, la main prête à attraper la garde de l'arme. A l' instant où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le sabre, il tressaillit violemment. Impossible.

* * *

A moi reviews !


	4. Inconnu

Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Ils me motivent, me motivent, m'apprennent des choses auxquelles je ne pense pas du tout. C'est pour cette raison que je n'arrive pas à tenir mon délais de 2 semaines. Oui. 3 jours et un nouveau chapitre un peu trop long qui plus est (je m'étais donné une limite de 3000 mots, non mais !), c'est pas sérieux.

Shinory : Merci ! Tu va peut-être pouvoir satisfaire ton esprit de yaoiste...

K3lly-y : Je vais sans doute torturer encore un peu notre cher Zorro avant de lui rendre sa dignité ! :'D

Comme inscrit plus haut, ce sera Sanzo centric. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire passer notre marimo préféré entre de nombreuses mains... ne gachons pas notre plaisir.

Couple : Sanji x Zorro en apparition. Mais... dans ce chapitre, vous aurez une jolie surprise !

Rating : M ~ Non, vous n'êtes pas myopes ni presse... Enfin bref, vous avez bien vu (bien bu) le rating a upgradé !

Disclaimer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas Eichiro Oda.

Et voilà, les personnages sont OCC ! Je précise pour ceux que cela dérouterai, la fic n'est pas décousue du prologue, c'est juste le temps qui a passé.

Le fic se passa à peu près 6 ans après qu'ils se soient retrouvés aux Sabaody. Et, comme on peut le deviner, 5 ans après leur grande défaite (- prologue).

* * *

**Après 5 ans**

Chapitre 3

Sanji sortit ses mains qu'il avait gardées protégées dans ses poches pendant le court combat et regarda avec satisfaction les trois soldats vaincus, maintenus au sol par les lianes des Pop Greens d'Ussop. Certes leurs adversaires n'avaient pas un niveau élevé mains l'ancien pirate était rassuré de constater que ses jambes étaient presque aussi souples qu'autrefois.

Son ami, lui, avait gardé une force et une précision extraordinaires, même s'il lui avait appris qu'il s'était parfois servi de ses armes durant les cinq dernières années où il s'était difficilement débrouillé entre des petits boulots.

**- Les héros ne meurent jamais ! **

Le brun à coupe afro prit une pause en accord avec ses paroles, ses bras musclés croisés sur sa poitrine, un pied sur le soldat le plus proche, ne manquait plus qu'une légère brise pour faire flotter son t-shirt multicolore, et le héros aurait été parfait.

En contrebas de leur position, devant la stèle commémorative, juste là où ils se trouvaient quelques minutes auparavant, la silhouette soudainement devenue monstrueuse du renne-médecin se battait facilement contre le dernier groupe de leurs poursuivants.

**- S'ils s'imaginaient pouvoir nous battre comme ça…**

Avec un léger soupir, expression lui étant devenue habituelle ces derniers temps, le blond se baissa à la hauteur d'un de leurs adversaires et lui releva légèrement la tête en agrippant ses cheveux noirs et lisses. Si le malheureux avec été une femme, il l'aurait traité avec tous les égards mais… pas de pitié pour le sexe masculin, d'après Sanji.

**- Qui vous a dit de nous suivre ? Que voulez vous ?**

Le soldat eût un rictus moqueur, avec autant de défi que de peur brillant dans ses yeux sombres. Le chef cuisinier aux quatre étoiles reposa patiemment ses questions, les nuançant avec quelques menaces à peine dissimulées. Obtenant le même résultat, il se résigna en grognant, frustré. Silencieux, Ussop l'avait regardé faire, retournant une de ses graines instantanées entre ses doigts.

**- On dirait que j'ai perdu la main.**

**- Tu ne menaçais pas de torture tes cuisiniers ?**

**- Si, au début, c'était amusant, ricana le blond.**

- …

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Je les observe depuis tout à l'heure et il y a quelque chose d'étrange.**

Encore agacé par le silence de leurs prisonniers, Sanji leur jeta rapidement un regard. Un instant plus tard, ses yeux revinrent sur eux et les détaillèrent. Son ancien nakama avait de toute évidence un très bon sens de l'observation, pour l'avoir vu.

**- Tu as remarqué ? Ils n'ont aucun insigne, aucun grade.**

**- Juste un uniforme de soldat de la Marine.**

**- On s'est presque fait avoir.**

Le blond faillit perdre contenance et retourna d'un pas élastique qui dissimulait mal sa colère vers l'homme qu'il venait d'interroger. Cette fois, celui-ci déglutit péniblement en voyant le visage à moitié caché de son interrogateur crispé d'une certaine sorte d'énervement plutôt bien justifié.

**- Pour qui travaillez-vous ?**

Une gouttelette de sueur glissa sur le visage tanné de l'apostrophé. De fines pousses de bambous aussi pointues que des aiguilles sortirent du sol et se glissèrent insidieusement entre les plis de son uniforme. L'homme regarda ses coéquipiers qui détournèrent le regard. Avec un élan de courage, certainement pour être fier de ses derniers instants, il lança :

**- Je ne vous dirais jamais le nom du capitaine !**

**- Tu t'es trahi.**

Conscients de ne pas pouvoir en tirer plus, Ussop rengaina ses aiguilles végétales main resserra les liens de ses prisonniers. Il lança un coup d'œil de connivence à Sanji et les Mugiwaras quittèrent les trois pirates, satisfaits d'avoir obtenu l'information.

**xxxxx**

Zorro regarda avec horreur le sabre qui était tombé à terre. Il s'en doutait. Il n'arrivait plus à toucher ses anciennes armes. Dire que depuis son plus jeune âge il s'était battu pour devenir un grand épéiste, il avait pour la première fois abandonné sa fierté pour demander à un corsaire de lui enseigner cet art… et depuis le jour où il avait tenté d'enfoncer la lame étincelante dans son ventre, depuis cinq années, il n'y avait plus touché.

**- C'est pas grave, je comprends.**

Nami s'était arrêté dans son geste. Elle fouillait les poches des trois soldats qu'ils avaient vaincu, désormais dociles car inconscients. L'homme aux cheveux verts ne releva pas les yeux, de peur de voir de la pitié dans le regard de son amie. Pourtant, quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était douce et compréhensive, à l'exact opposé de celle, tyrannique, dont elle usait le plus clair du temps.

**- On a tous quelque chose qui s'est brisé en nous, quand on a quitté Luffy. **

**- S'il n'y avait qu'une chose…**

La rousse lui sourit tristement, et se promit d'oublier la voix d'outre-tombe si étrange de son coéquipier. Pour elle aussi, le jour où l'équipage s'était séparé avait marqué la fin d'un rêve éveillé. Elle avait abandonné sa carte du monde, car sans son capitaine, sans son équipage, cette ambition qui l'avait poussé à prendre la mer n'avait plus aucun sens.

**- Viens, on rentre au bar.**

**xxxxx**

Les cinq anciens Mugiwara s'étaient retrouvés à leur taverne sombre délabrée, attablés au fond de la salle, dans la poussière et désintérêt total des consommateurs. Le raton-laveur, ondulant de joie après avoir reçu les compliments de ses compagnons pour son style de combat dévastateur, leur avait fait part de ses remarques quand à l'identité discutable de leurs adversaires.

**- Non seulement ce sont des pirates, mais en plus, ils sont vraiment bien informés !**

**- Vous pensez qu'ils ont suivi jusqu'ici l'un d'entre nous ?** supposa Zorro, doutant bien qu'il soit concerné de part la discrétion absolue avec laquelle ils étaient venus au point de rencontre.

**- Si c'est le cas, il faut en être certains. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir chez nous en sachant que l'on a été découverts,** maugréa Sanji.

**- On va aller les voir. Si tout l'équipage est aussi faible que nous attaquants du jour, on devrait aisément s'en tirer,** décida la rousse, un plan déjà bien précis en tête.

**- Ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils soient faibles,** rappela Ussop, prudent.

**- Mais comment est-ce qu'on va les trouver ?** s'interrogea Chopper.

L'ancienne navigatrice de l'équipage eût un petit rire victorieux. Bien évidemment, elle s'était empressée de trouver un moyen de nuire à leurs récents et encore inconnus ennemis.

**- La voleuse fait son come-back,** comprit le blond, au vu du papier qu'elle tenait à la main.

**- En quelque sorte. Ils avaient tous cette adresse sur eux.**

**- Leur base ?** devina la peluche vivante.

**- C'est un hôtel, comme le notre, mais ils ont plus d'argent que nous.**

**- Je vois… et que veux-tu faire là-bas ?** questionna le vert.

**- On va faire parler leur chef, évidemment !**

Nami leur fit signe de les attendre un instant et monta dans la chambre. Restés en bas à s'interroger sur le plan farfelu qu'avait mis au point l'imagination non moins farfelue de l'unique fille du groupe. Ussop se rejeta sur sa chaise, un verre d'alcool à moitié vide au bout de la main.

**- En tous cas, il faut pas demander ça à Sanji.**

**- Pourquoi, il ne sait plus faire chanter les gens ?** ricana Zorro, un brin de provocation dans la voix.

**- Oh que si, je peux obliger n'importe qui à faire tout ce que je veux, stupide marimo,** grogna le blond, réutilisant au moment approprié un surnom qu'il n'avait pas formulé depuis longtemps, son œil bleu fixé sur son nakama.

**- Permets-moi, d'en douter.**

**- Sauf toi bien sûr, Nami ! Tu es tellement plus intelligente qu'eux !**

Avec un coup d'œil qui montrait bien le peu de crédit qu'elle accordait à ses paroles, la rouquine se rassit au milieu d'eux. Elle exhiba un étui d'apparence précieux, qu'elle ouvrit lentement, récoltant la curiosité complète de la petite assemblée.

**- Pour nous aider, on utilisera ceci. C'est très efficace, je l'ai déjà essayé. Et c'est beaucoup plus rapide que toute forme de chantage ou de torture. Qu'en penses-tu, Chopper ?**

Le médecin de l'équipe se rapprocha d'elle, les sourcils froncés, un air soudain sérieux sur sa mine adorable. Il prit la fiole présente dans sa boite du bout des sabots, examinant sous le peu de lumière présente le liquide irisé, ondoyant. Il la déboucha et en approcha sa truffe, l'analysant en partie à l'aide de son odorat surdéveloppé.

**- Je connais. C'est une drogue puissante qui agis sur les neurones, et qui manipule le cerveau. Mais c'est dangereux, **prévint-il, en médecin précautionneux.

**- Seulement si l'on ne connaît pas les doses.**

**- Mais quand leur chef que l'on aura drogué reviendra à lui, il se souviendra de nous, nous pourchassera !** s'inquiéta l'ancien canonnier.

**- On s'arrangera pour lui faire peur et qu'il nous lâche une bonne fois pour toutes,** solutionna Zorro.

Sanji acquiesça, conscient du risque de s'infiltrer dans le lieu qui servait de quartier général à une bande de pirates mal intentionnés. Mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans sa ville, avec le risque de se faire découvrir et de détruire sa carrière nouvellement recommencée.

**- Et j'aimerai bien m'en servir,** continua le balafré. **Je sais très bien comment lui administrer, à ce chef inconnu.**

**- Parfait ! J'ai en idée que je resterai avec ses hommes pour faire diversion, Sanji, Ussop et Chopper resteront bien sûr à l'extérieur, prêts à intervenir au moindre signe de danger.**

**- Et on va laisser l'équipage sans rien faire alors qu'il était prêt à nous assassiner ?** s'étrangla Ussop avec son exagération légendaire.

Zorro se leva pendant que les autres débattaient énergiquement, attrapant la fiole et la seringue que lui tendait Nami, prêt à se rendre à la minute même sur les lieux. Il se retourna en constatant que Sanji avait vivement attrapé son poignet, avec la claire intention de le retenir.

**- Et tu comptes faire comme pour l'administrer ?**

**- Mais… ça ne te regarde absolument pas !**

**- Si tu prends des risques et que je dois intervenir, je crois que ça me regarde complètement.**

**- Non.**

**- Si.**

**- Lâche moi, love-cook.**

**- Je veux savoir. Et tu ne dois pas encore partir, personne n'est prêt à mener l'assaut.**

Le vert émit un sifflement outré, se rassit et patienta en regardant le débat animé de ses nakamas, qui ne réussissaient toujours pas à se mettre d'accord.

**- Mieux vaut partir avec nos informations sans risquer de nouveau de se faire tuer !** cria Chopper, debout sur la table.

Sanji suivait avec attention la délibération musclée des anciens Mugiwaras. Il sentit le regard noir de l'épéiste sur lui et retourna ses yeux vers son observateur. Zorro émit un discret raclement de gorge. Le blond descendit son regard plus bas et constata qu'il avait toujours entre les doigts un poignet mince et halé dont il n'était, de toute évidence, pas le propriétaire.

**- Ah. Désolé.**

Zorro eût un léger rire, amusé de l'esprit lunatique de son ami.

**xxxxx**

Le vert regarda sa camarade vêtue d'un courte robe dorée sans manches, bien évidemment très près du corps, aguicher les hommes accoudés au comptoir luxueux du bar où ils s'étaient infiltrés. Sans aucune difficulté, on leur avait accordé le passage, alors qu'il n'y avait que l'équipage qui occupait les lieux. En pleine nuit, ils avaient prétexté être venus pour animer la soirée sous l'ordre du chef.

**- Ton cher mari ne te manque pas trop ?** Chuchota-t-il à la rousse, continuant discrètement à chercher le probable capitaine.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu crois vraiment que je me suis mariée par amour ? Tes neurones ont prit un sacré coup de vieux, en cinq ans,** murmura-t-elle tout aussi bas.

**- Je sais bien que tu n'es comme ça,** ricana-t-il.

Sensuellement, il se glissa entre deux groupes de pirates qui se saoulaient, attablés, fixant les serveuses et serveurs qui se chargeaient de les ravitailler. L'atmosphère pleine de sous-entendus de ce bar de riches rappelait au prostitué celle de son lieu de travail. En moins classe, voilà tout. Frôlant les consommateurs, il passa à la prochaine table.

Il se récolta deux regards intéressés et continua son chemin. Il ne voyait toujours pas qui pouvait bien être le chef, au milieu de cette bande d'hommes aux paroles licencieuses. Désormais éloignée de lui, Nami dansait langoureusement entre les bras d'un pirate magnifiquement musclé. Elle choisissait bien. Tous les hommes qu'il voyait semblait plus expérimentés et solides que ceux qu'il avait rencontrés le matin-même près du mémorial de leur défaite.

Il ôta sa veste qu'il déposa sur une chaise et marcha lentement entre les tables. Débardeur et pantalon sombre mettant en valeur la finesse de son corps mince mais agréablement musclé. De plus en plus de têtes se tournaient sur son passage. Il retourna au comptoir. A son extrémité, se trouvait un homme qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Quelques pirates venaient le voir et lui parlaient avec déférence.

L'homme à la boucle d'oreille argentée se dirigea droit vers lui. Il l'avait trouvé, le capitaine, aucun doute possible. Il s'accouda souplement au comptoir et servit un sourire séducteur qui avait déjà fait ses preuves.

**- Qui es-tu ?**

Grand, musclé mais svelte, sûrement la trentaine, l'homme avait un visage agréablement dessiné, de très longs cheveux sauvages et blonds, tombant jusqu'à ses cuisses et une barbe légère sur le bas du menton. Ses yeux sombres étaient brillants. Vraiment attirant.

**- Je suis là pour… distraire.**

**- Je vois.**

La voix chaude qu'avait employé le prostitué fit visiblement son effet. Il pria un instant pour que Nami ne le voie pas. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres charnues de l'homme. Il effleura légèrement la taille puis les hanches de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci accentua la pression d'un coup de bassin.

Le capitaine se leva, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Ils gravirent rapidement les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Tout se passait parfaitement bien. En même temps, après avoir sortit ce numéro à des dizaines de clients, Zorro était quasiment sûr qu'il allait marcher. Il vit avec perplexité que le grand blond avait toujours à la main un espèce de casque intégral verticalement rayé bleu clair et blanc percé de trous réguliers. Il ne l'avait pas lâché depuis tout à l'heure.

La porte se referma instantanément. Le prostitué prit les devants. Il caressa sensuellement les bras aux muscles et aux veines saillantes de sa proie, avant de passer ses mains sous son haut, lui retirant habillement. Le blond le guida jusqu'à un lit large où il le laissa continuer ses attentions. Assis au dessus de lui, le vert lécha lentement l'oreille, la ligne de la mâchoire, puis les lèvres du pirate. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, faisant danser leurs langues avec excitation. Le plus jeune traça suavement un chemin avec ses lèvres le long des muscles puissants, parfaits de l'autre. Suçant chaque parcelle de peau découverte, il sentait le blond se tendre de plus en plus sous lui.

Il acheva d'ôter ses vêtements avant de faire de même pour son client. Celui-ci regarda avec convoitise son corps mince, ses cuisses douces, sa chute de rein promettant des plaisirs sans limite. Nouveau baiser brûlant, nouvelle vagues de tension chez les deux hommes, nouveaux effleurements précipitées des deux côtés. Le vert caressa avec insistance l'érection dressée de l'autre, qui laissa échapper un râle rauque de désir.

Le prostitué, retrouva le sillon qu'il avait laissé avec sa langue, avant de lécher lentement la verge tendue sur toute sa longueur, suçotant son extrémité, récupérant les traces de semences qui s'en écoulait légèrement. Le blond grogna, caressant la nuque du vert puis agrippant fermement ses cheveux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus. Le plus jeune s'exécuta, prenant entièrement le membre en bouche, faisant s'enrouler savamment sa langue autour, suçant, léchant, rétrécissant et développant tour à tour sa bouche autour de la verge quémandant toutes ses délicieuses attentions.

Comme d'habitude, son client durcit de plus en plus, gémissant presque de plaisir. C'était un de ses talents, et il savait très bien en faire usage. Il retira sa cavité buccale pour que l'autre ne jouisse pas trop tôt. Le blond le renversa, se dressant au dessus de lui, léchant impatiemment la peau douce du vert, massant sans douceur ses fesses fermes et tentantes. Le prostitué ne pût s'empêcher de gémir, en sentant sa propre érection bien réveillée heurter celle de son client, frissonnant de plaisir en sentant les mains larges et expérimentées de l'autre homme le préparer à le recevoir.

Les longs cheveux blonds de l'homme lui caressaient le ventre. Blonds. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement, mais s'en blâma immédiatement. Il détestait penser à son nakama à ces moments là. Il avait l'impression de le trahir autant que son équipage. Seulement son client n'était pas le blond aux yeux bleus qu'il connaissait si bien. Et il voulait s'empêcher toute forme de comparaison.

Il inversa de nouveau les rôles, termina de se préparer et se pénétrant lui-même de ses longs doigts fins. Sa main libre agrippa les vêtements qui trainaient non loin. Le regard brûlant de l'autre l'invita à passer rapidement aux actes. Il commença à se laisser lentement glisser le long du membre imposant qu'il venait de lubrifier. Soudain, il s'empala entièrement dessus, plantant profondément ses ongles dans les épaules du pirate en même temps que la fine aiguille qu'il venait de retrouver.

Le blond cria de plaisir. Le prostitué commença à onduler des hanches, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus violemment. L'autre le masturba au même rythme pour le faire jouir en même temps que lui. Très vite, leurs respirations devinrent erratiques, leurs mouvements désordonnés. Le pirate jouit dans l'antre du vert, alors que celui-ci se libérait sur le torse de sa proie. Le plus jeune se dégagea, constatant les spasmes à peine perceptibles qui agitaient les muscles de l'autre. Il se pencha vers le visage agréable, l'embrassant langoureusement, constatant les pupilles anormalement dilatées. Le pirate tenta de bouger. Son cerveau ne lui répondait pas normalement.

- **Et ce n'est pas finit**, murmura froidement Zorro à l'oreille du blond.

* * *

Voiloup. Donnez moi vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises même si je préfère les bonnes !


	5. Blessure

Nouveau chapitre, donc. Je l'ai basé autour de la torture que va exécuter notre cher Zorro. Je ne l'avais pas écrit dans le chapitre précédent, mais il y a eu précédement un lemon Killer x Zorro. Je voulais juste garder un peu de suspens.

Comme inscrit plus haut, ce sera Sanzo centric. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire passer notre marimo préféré entre de nombreuses mains... ne gachons pas notre plaisir.

Couple : Sanji x Zorro en apparition - Killer x Zorro

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas Eichiro Oda.

Et voilà, les personnages sont OCC ! Je précise pour ceux que cela dérouterai, la fic n'est pas décousue du prologue, c'est juste le temps qui a passé.

Le fic se passa à peu près 6 ans après qu'ils se soient retrouvés aux Sabaody. Et, comme on peut le deviner, 5 ans après leur grande défaite (- prologue).

* * *

**Après 5 ans**

Chapitre 4

**- Vous l'avez laissé entrer ?**

Le blond se tourna vers la silhouette affolée de Chopper qui venait de s'incruster dans son champ de vision. Posté en amont de la rue où se trouvait le bar de l'équipage ennemi, il était censé les prévenir, lui et Ussop des arrivées possibles de renforts ou de pirates suspects. Au vu de la tension du médecin, Sanji se plaqua contre la vitre depuis laquelle il espionnait la taverne, voyant de nouveau le pirate aux cheveux rouges qui venait d'y pénétrer.

**- Attends, c'est un de ceux de ce matin ?**

**- Je l'ai affronté ! Je croyais pourtant l'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire, mais il doit avoir une technique de… régénération, je ne sais pas ! En tous cas, il nous a tous vus, Nami y compris, et quand il va la reconnaître, ils vont la séquestrer !**

La peluche s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, tremblant d'appréhension. Derrière eux, Ussop s'approcha, l'air grave.

**- On n'a pas le choix. Il faut faire sortir Nami, même si l'on doit tous les affronter. **

**- Un équipage entier… c'est de la folie,** souffla le blond.

Il était désemparé. Non seulement il avait perdu de vue Zorro depuis longtemps, mais en plus il devait sauver la jeune femme qui distrayait à merveille les pirates attablés à l'intérieur. C'était à lui que revenait la protection de ses deux nakamas qui avaient pris le plus de risques en allant directement au contact de l'ennemi.

Il n'avait plus foi en ses capacités. Il ne se croyait plus capables de vaincre ses ennemis. Ils avaient perdu une fois. Les autres combats étaient voués à l'échec.

Cette certitude d'être incapable de défendre ses amis, il la ressentait clairement, à nouveau. Avant, quand l'équipage était complet, ils étaient sûrs de leur avenir victorieux. Et puis il y avait eu cette défaite, l'ordre de Luffy qui avait privilégié une dernière fois ses compagnons plutôt que lui-même et son rêve de gloire. Quand Sanji avait fui avec ses nakamas encore libres, il avait eu ce sentiment de désespoir face à la fatalité, à sa faiblesse, à son manque de puissance.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés le plus loin possible du champ de bataille, lui, le lieutenant, la navigatrice, le médecin, le tireur et le musicien. En pleine nuit, il avait constaté que le vert était parti. Seul. Pour une tentative désespérée de sauvetage aussi bien de son capitaine que de sa conscience. Sanji n'avait pas trouvé la force de le suivre.

Et puis il avait attendu. Deux jours et deux nuits. Sous une pluie diluvienne, il avait vu la forme ensanglantée de l'autre qui revenait, sa jambe brisée mal maintenue par un bandage de fortune. A ce moment-là, il s'en était voulu. De sa lâcheté. Déjà contre Bartholomew Kuma c'était Zorro qui s'était sacrifié. Encore une fois. Les Mugiwaras ne lui avaient rien demandé. Il n'avait rien dit. Sanji avait ressenti une douleur immense, aussi grande que sa désillusion.

**- C'est bon, on y va.**

Les yeux clos, le blond expira longuement, chassa ces souvenirs dramatiques de sa mémoire. Dans le bar, l'atmosphère avait changé. Les pirates jetaient des coups d'œil stupéfaits et furieux à la rousse. Devinant le changement de situation, Nami avait attrapé et vivement déplié son Climat Tact attaché à sa cuisse par une lanière de cuir. Ussop et Chopper déjà transformé acquiescèrent, brûlants. Sanji prit son élan et brisa une partie du mur avant de faire irruption dans la salle dans un nuage de poussière dégagé par les gravats.

**xxxxx**

**- Et ce n'est pas fini.**

Le prostitué se pencha sur sa proie sous l'emprise de la drogue, agitée de légers spasmes nerveux. Les yeux sombres dilatés du pirate étaient écarquillés de surprise et, semblait-il, d'incompréhension. Savourant sa victoire facile sur le capitaine présumé de l'équipage, le vert toucha du bout des lèvres la gorge découverte, livrée, la suçota un instant avant de laisser sa marque, un petit hématome bleu-violet, délicatement exécuté.

**- J'en étais… sûr, **articula le blond aux longs cheveux étalés autour de lui.

**- Il fallait te défendre, alors, ne pas me laisser faire,** susurra avec délectation l'homme borgne.

D'après la respiration saccadée et les muscles des ses mains agités, Zorro devinait clairement la lutte intérieure que l'homme livrait au poison qu'il avait injecté dans ses veines. L'ancien bretteur le saisit par les épaules et le poussa sans aucun tact contre la tête du lit, le maintenant dans une position assise, plus pratique pour l'avoir à sa hauteur et l'interroger. Ses avant-bras où les arabesques fines de ses tatouages s'enroulaient lui bloquèrent les épaules.

**- Maintenant, tu va tout me dire.**

Les yeux du blond brillèrent à ces mots. Ses muscles se contractèrent plus violemment. Son bras bougea enfin de sa propre volonté, au prix d'un effort physique que peu de personnes pouvaient fournir. Il frappa de toute sa force disponible, qui était bien réduite en comparaison à celle qu'il possédait en temps normal. Le vert eu le souffle coupé en sentant le poing frapper son ventre vulnérable. Il chuta au sol et glissa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Qui était cet homme ? Même diminuée à l'extrême, sa force était colossale.

**- Alors c'était pour ça ? Tu veux me soutirer des informations ?**

Vacillant, il s'était mit debout, se retenant d'une main au mur tapissé de la chambre. Zorro secoua la tête, retrouvant ses esprits et se redressa, prêt à esquiver la prochaine attaque qu'il devrait subir. La dose qu'il lui avait injectée était-elle trop faible ? L'avait-il mal fait ?

L'homme aux muscles saillants fit quelques pas encore tremblants vers un coffre imposant dont il extirpa une arme qui ressemblait à une faux dans la lumière réduite des lampes de l'hôtel.

Le vert grogna, se jeta littéralement sur l'autre, arrachant la lame des mains hésitantes mais terriblement puissantes du pirate. Il la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce, n'en tenant aucune utilité vu son impuissance actuelle à se battre avec des armes. Le blond se tourna vers lui et tendit sa main agitée de soubresauts vers sa gorge. Le prostitué frappa le poignet tendu, déviant avec facilité la poigne mortelle, avant d'envoyer son genou abîmé d'une vieille cicatrice directement dans l'estomac nu de son adversaire.

Celui-ci se courba en deux, plus par le vertige lié à la drogue et augmenté par le déséquilibre de l'impact que par la puissance du coup. Zorro ne laissa pas passer une occasion si belle. Il joignit ses mains et frappa à nouveau, rencontrant la nuque musclée mais vulnérable du pirate. Sous le choc, celui-ci tomba à genoux, son cerveau anéanti ne pouvant plus faire bouger ses membres.

Le souffle court, Zorro le repoussa contre le mur, constatant les réactions réduites à néant de sa proie. Les deux hommes encore nus après les deux affrontements qu'ils avaient livrés se toisaient, essayant vainement de lire leurs intentions respectives dans leurs deux regards sombres.

**- Pourquoi as-tu fait suivre les Mugiwaras ?**

**- Ils engagent des prostitués pour faire le boulot, maintenant ? **ricana le pirate.

**- C'est moi qui pose les questions !**

Il envoya son poing serré dans le ventre de l'autre, qui émit un râle imperceptible. Il n'avait plus de drogue. Il allait falloir faire avec le peu d'effets qu'elle avait fourni au blond. Pourtant, devant le sourire moqueur que celui-ci affichait, le vert douta de sa propre force physique, bien qu'il doive l'utiliser rapidement. Les prunelles dilatées le fixaient, frémissantes. Zorro fouilla dans le coffre de métal à proximité et en tira plusieurs couteaux aux lames plus ou moins longues et effilées, mais toutes tranchantes.

Il serra ses doigts sur le manche d'une lame aigue. Toujours incapable de réagir, le blond le regarda faire, aucune peur ne se lisant dans son regard de pirate rompu à tous les aspects du métier. Le mugiwara s'avança, posa le couteau contre la peau presque aussi mate que la sienne des abdominaux développés, appuya lentement, atteignant une veine, la tranchant, laissant s'écouler une trainée de sang.

**- Pourquoi ?**

Les yeux flous du blond qui n'avaient pas quitté son visage un seul instant ne trahirent pas un soupçon de douleur. Seule la drogue qui coulait en lui réussit à lui faire ouvrir la bouche.

**- Ordre du capitaine.**

Zorro accentua la pression, méditant un instant sur l'information donnée. La pointe tranchante soigneusement affûtée se déplaça latéralement, ouvrant doucement la peau veloutée du ventre du blond. Il y a quelques instants, il la caressait. Maintenant, il aurait été capable de la lacérer. Peut-être prenait-il trop à cœur la mission que lui avait confiée Nami. Pourtant, il éprouvait une jouissance terrible à voir couler le liquide vital d'autrui. Et ce, depuis bien plus de cinq ans. Bien avant qu'il soit pirate, même.

**- Qui est le capitaine ? Et qui es-tu, toi ?**

Il retira le couteau. La dernière fois qu'il avait assisté à une scène comme celle-ci, il était le torturé. Maintenant, il prenait un plaisir étrange à reproduire les gestes qu'avait effectué le Marine aux pouvoirs de l'Aigle le jour de la défaite des Mugiwaras. Le prostitué contempla le torse quasiment parfait du blond. Il entailla à nouveau, la ligne du cou cette fois. Toujours pas de réponse. La lame descendit naturellement, chercha une autre veine, traça un virage, se teintant d'un rouge luisant.

**- Réponds.**

**- Tu suce comme une pute et tu torture comme un pirate.**

Sans se retenir, l'homme balafré enfonça profondément le couteau. Aucun gémissement de douleur.

**- Le Kid a dit qu'il fallait bien son lieutenant pour retrouver et ramener morts ou vifs les cinq Mugiwaras encore libres.**

**- Son lieutenant ? Toi ?**

Réitération du sourire provocant du blond. Le visage aux traits fins de son interrogateur se crispa, la fine cicatrice lui fermant un œil se plissant.

- …**Killer ?**

**- On se connait ?**

La lame trancha la peau sans aucune hésitation, autant à cause de la récente crispation de son propriétaire que par son inquiétude dédoublée. Nami était au milieu d'un équipage de pirates des plus puissants du Nouveau Monde ! Et même s'ils s'échappaient, ils ne pourraient pas facilement leur filer entre les doigts.

**- Lequel des Mugiwaras suivais-tu ?**

**- Le blond et… la fille.**

**- Depuis quand ?**

**- Des mois. **

Zorro ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il n'avait pas reconnu le masque bleu et blanc qu'il tenait à la main en montant dans la chambre. Pourtant, même vieilli, Killer « le massacreur » avait quasiment toujours la même apparence physique, qui était sûrement due au fait que l'on ne voyait jamais les traits de son visage. Et lui, qui avait couché avec lui, drogué et torturé ? Si un jour il se faisait retrouver par Eustass Kid ou son équipage, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Son exécution serait sans doute immédiate, vu son incapacité totale à se battre avec ses anciennes armes.

Le vert se retourna vivement. Plusieurs ombres étaient visibles, mouvantes, sous la porte.

Il avait ses informations. Maintenant, il savait que Sanji et Nami ne pourraient pas reprendre leurs vies habituelles.

Ne restait plus qu'à partir d'ici, les retrouver, et fuir. Vite, loin. Le capitaine Kid n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour retrouver les quasiment mythiques pirates au Chapeau de Paille, et il ne comptait sûrement pas s'arrêter là.

Zorro frappa la base du cou de Killer du plat de la main. Il s'écroula, inconscient, autant à cause de la drogue que de la saignée en règle que le vert venait de lui faire. Du sang s'écoulait encore lentement des blessures ouvertes du blond. Zorro s'éloigna de la forme nue du pirate, ramassa et revêtit son pantalon qu'il attacha avec des mains tachées de sang autour de sa taille mince avant d'enfiler son débardeur. Il allait devoir vaincre les pirates devant sa porte avant de fuir.

**xxxxx**

Sanji frappa sans visibilité les corps mouvants qui se pressaient autour de lui. Ses jambes rencontrèrent des flancs, des têtes, des bras qui essayaient vainement de parer ses coups puissants. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches, les posa au sol et s'en servit comme appui pour exécuter une vrille parfaite qui fit s'écrouler un bon nombre de ses assaillants. Cette technique, c'est le vieux qui lui avait apprise. Zeff. Cela faisait si longtemps.

**- Où est Zorro ?**

La voix du blond porta jusqu'à Nami qui maniait rapidement son Climat tact, faisant s'élever une grande quantité de nuage sombres qui s'aggloméraient au plafond en une masse menaçante. Il s'inquiétait de la voir se battre au milieu d'ennemis si redoutables, mais avait foi en ses techniques dévastatrices. Près d'elle, Chopper, avec son Arm Point bien plus puissant que dans les souvenirs du blond, abattait ses poings sur les pirates qui avaient le malheur de l'approcher.

**- En haut, avec Killer !**

**- Killer ! C'est pas possible !**

**- Et pourtant… c'est l'équipage du Kid que t'es en train d'affronter.**

Le cuisinier dispersa ses assaillants en quelques coups et se fraya un passage jusqu'à l'escalier qu'il grimpa quatre à quatre. En haut, d'autres pirates l'attendaient. Où était Zorro ? Que pouvait-il faire contre un puissant supernovae, lui qui ne pouvait plus tenir ses sabres fétiches ? Une angoisse qu'il avait déjà éprouvée, et qu'il ressentait quelques instants plus tôt refit surface. Un instant, il vit Zorro ensanglanté, comme les deux fois où il n'avait pas pu le suivre dans les affrontements déments qu'il avait menés.

Pas encore. Une blessure à vif le brulait sur le bras, il n'avait pas fait attention au pirate qui l'avait touché avant de dévaler l'escalier en sens inverse, inconscient. Pourtant cette blessure nouvelle lui semblait tellement insignifiante. La peur qui lui nouait le ventre était bien plus douloureuse.

Quatre hommes armés de pistolets et de sabres étaient plaqués contre une porte, tentant de découvrir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Non qu'ils avaient peur pour leur chef, dont ils connaissaient la puissance, mais ils voulaient savoir où était passé le prostitué qui était arrivé en même temps que la fille rousse.

Sanji en saisit deux par les épaules, les tira en arrière, assenant deux coups fulgurants dans l'estomac des deux autres. Faisant volte-face instantanément, il se glissa de côté pour éviter la lame brillante, assez pour faucher et assommer le pirate porteur d'une arme à feu. Il termina rapidement le travail en parant l'objet tranchant, touchant aussi rapidement que violemment la base de la tête de l'autre, qui tomba lourdement au sol, hébété.

**- Zorro ?**

Peu importe si Killer pouvait l'entendre. Il voulait retrouver son nakama, et se tirer d'ici vite fait. Le bar de luxe s'était transformé en véritable piège pour les cinq anciens pirates. Il frappa la serrure de la porte qui lâcha avec un claquement sonore. Il s'apprêtait à réitérer son attaque pour l'ouvrir quand il la vit être tirée en arrière, rapidement.

**- C'est bon, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut.**

Zorro se glissa dans l'ouverture, prenant soin à ce que le blond ne voie pas la chambre où ses combats avec Killer avaient eu lieu, ainsi que l'atmosphère empreinte de luxure et de violence qui y flottait.

**- Tu as réussi à le … ?**

**- Tu me sous-estime, je crois.**

Le cuisinier lui coula un regard où se mêlaient le soulagement et la curiosité. Il ne voyait pas bien comment Zorro, dont le physique était considérablement moins impressionnant qu'avant, avait pu vaincre le lieutenant du Capitaine Kid, sans arme. Il remarqua les bras fins de son nakama qui étaient couverts de sang.

**- Niveau torture, tu es plus doué que moi,** fit-il en laissant échapper un rire qui sonnait faux.

Le vert le regarda rapidement de son œil sombre avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait à la salle du bar, ou le combat acharné de ses trois amis faisait un vacarme conséquent. La façade qui menait à la rue avait été entièrement transpercée, ouverte par les assauts répétés des attaqués sur leurs agresseurs qui s'étaient regroupés. Le fond du bar était brûlé, victime des éclairs dévastateurs de Nami.

**- Après toi,** dit Zorro en s'effaçant pour laisser Sanji rejoindre leurs compagnons.

Il frotta rapidement ses bras, horrifié de la couleur qu'ils avaient pris. Ecarlates. Sans parler de l'odeur écœurante qu'avait le sang de l'homme qu'il avait torturé. Sur le moment, il y avait pris plaisir mais maintenant, il était troublé par le liquide rouge qui lui rappelait tant de batailles…

Il rencontra le regard clair de Sanji, déjà descendu. Celui-ci se détourna cependant, rejoignant la mêlée. L'ancien épéiste se sentait sale. Il donnait pourtant son corps sans état d'âme quotidiennement, pour son travail. Mais cette fois, il avait l'impression ravivée d'avoir trahi ses compagnons. Il grogna, frappant de ses poings nus les pirates qui s'approchaient. Le blond restait à ses côtés, sans justifier sa présence.

**- C'est bon, Zorro est là !**

Ussop lança trois graines aux motifs colorés devant lui. Elles se muèrent une seconde plus tard en une barrière végétale munie de griffes acérées. A coup de masses, des pirates du Kid l'entamèrent immédiatement. Un treillis de ronce la renforça. Ayant gagné assez de temps, le tireur laissa la place à la navigatrice.

**- Thunder Charge.**

Elle précipita son Perfect-Climat Tact vers le sol, libérant une décharge électrique rejoignant de nouveaux nuages sombres. Avec un crissement assourdissant, l'énergie électrique contenue se déchargea sur ceux qui se trouvaient derrière la barrière végétale, la détruisant au passage. Les cinq nakamas, essoufflés, s'élancèrent par la brèche de la façade du bar.

Derrière eux, une épaisse fumée se propagea, ainsi que des réminiscences de l'attaque, courant électrique doré qui enveloppait la taverne en mauvais état. Le contraste entre les flammèches jaunes et le ciel noir de la nuit était saisissant. A peine au bout de la rue, les mugiwaras, courant de front, entendirent les hurlements furieux des pirates de l'équipage du Kid, déjà lancés à leur poursuite.

**- On doit se tirer de l'île en vitesse, **lança Sanji à ses compagnons.

**- Droit au port.**

Eux qui, il y a trois jours avaient eu tant de mal à parvenir dans cette ville, usant de tous les moyens pour pénétrer par Red-Line dans le Nouveau Monde, étaient déjà contraints de repartir. Et cette fois, ils fuyaient des ennemis plus que puissants, ne pensant plus qu'à leurs vies.

* * *

Commentaires et critiques constructives sont toujours aussi bienvenus !


	6. Fuire

Je ne promets pas énormément d'action par ici. Je vais surtout développer la relation qu'entretien notre équipage de pirates au Chapeau de Paille.

Comme inscrit plus haut, ce sera Sanzo centric. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire passer notre marimo préféré entre de nombreuses mains... ne gachons pas notre plaisir.

karfaith : Merci ! J'adore les rewiews motivateurs comme ça.

Couple : Sanji x Zorro en apparition - Killer x Zorro

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas Eichiro Oda.

Note : J'ai un peu plus réfléchi que d'habitude en écrivant ce chapitre. Et, oh surprise, quand j'ai transféré le doc word de ma clé USB au doc manager, j'ai vu qu'il était bien plus court que les autres. Grand moment de solitude. J'aurais voulu laisser la découverte de l'île pour le prochain chapitre, mais je me suis auto-forcée à faire quelque chose de mieux. Il se passe beaucoup de chose dans mon cerveau, en effet.

Et voilà, les personnages sont OCC ! Je précise pour ceux que cela dérouterai, la fic n'est pas décousue du prologue, c'est juste le temps qui a passé.

Le fic se passa à peu près 6 ans après qu'ils se soient retrouvés aux Sabaody. Et, comme on peut le deviner, 5 ans après leur grande défaite (- prologue).

Sur ce, enjoy (:

* * *

**Après 5 ans**

Chapitre 5

Les cinq mugiwaras se faufilèrent aussi silencieusement que des ombres sur le quai bondé du port. Des dizaines de bateaux de tailles différentes étaient alignés, attachés solidement, sans aucune surveillance. Evident, puisque minuit était passé depuis une ou deux heures. L'île où ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques jours plus tôt était au cœur des voies commerciales du Nouveau Monde, et de nombreuses embarcations de transport étaient amarrées dans la baie.

**- On prend lequel ?** lança Ussop, inspectant rapidement les bateaux à sa portée.

**- Peu importe, du moment qu'on se tire vite d'ici.**

Cette réponse provenait du blond, les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches, s'apprêtant à sauter dans la première embarcation, pour pouvoir enfin s'éloigner de l'équipage du Kid, bien visible avec leurs torches enflammées dans la ville basse, fouillant la moindre ruelle pour retrouver leur trace.

Leurs hurlements furieux étaient aisément perceptibles pour les oreilles sensibles du cuisinier, qui mâchait avec agacement sa cigarette, en voyant ses amis prendre leur temps.

**- Choisir un bateau est important, Sanji,** rappela Nami, grimpée sur un voilier à la coque effilée.

**- Tu le vole. **

**- Et alors ? N'oublie pas que sans les compétences du Sunny, nous n'aurions jamais pu survivre à un voyage dans le Nouveau Monde.**

**- J'en ai trouvé un qui ressemble à lui !** annonça Chopper, la voix réjouie.

**- Il est bien. Ca vous dirait de vous dépêcher ?** grogna Zorro, déjà embarqué.

Sanji le regarda avec étonnement, notant son attitude nerveuse et ses gestes précipités. Visiblement, il avait plus encore envie de quitter l'île que lui. La présence tout proche de Killer, le supernovae lieutenant d'Eustass Kid semblait l'inquiéter.

La navigatrice étudia la frégate équipée de deux mats et d'une voile latine frémissante dans la brise légère de la nuit. Elle eût un acquiescement muet, faisant signe aux deux hommes à ses côtés de monter à bord. Ussop trancha d'un coup sec les amarrages qui retenaient le bateau au ponton.

**- Vite,** murmura le vert comme pour lui-même.

Rapidement, Sanji remonta l'ancre sur le pont et détacha les voiles, aidé du médecin dans sa forme humaine. D'un mouvement de son bras mince, Nami leur indiqua qu'elle était prête à partir, tenant fermement le gouvernail d'une main. Au prix de quelques manœuvres qu'ils n'avaient pas exécuté depuis des années, les cinq se détachèrent lentement du port.

Sur le point de sortir de la baie qui protégeait le port, les nakamas virent des formes gesticulantes sortir des bâtiments alignés près de la rive. Sûrement les responsables du port qui devraient se justifier au matin d'avoir perdu un bateau pendant la nuit.

Sanji sourit, les évènements lui rappelant la totale illégalité avec laquelle l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille s'était frayé un chemin dans ce bas monde, quelques années plus tôt.

**- Trouvez-moi des cartes et un Eternal Pose, il doit y en avoir sur ce bateau,** ordonna Nami, étudiant les courants et les vents légers qui changeaient à la sortie de la baie.

Le blond entra dans la large pièce à l'arrière du navire, qui servait vraisemblablement à la navigation, au vu des empilements de paperasse, de compas et d'appareils de mesure en tous genres. Les propriétaires du bateau avaient soigneusement consigné leur route dans un livre couvert d'écritures diverses.

Il fouilla quelques instants, enroula une carte sur laquelle étaient représentée l'île et ses environs, avant de forcer d'un coup de pied impatient une petite boîte dans laquelle se trouvait un bracelet avec trois sphères et des aiguilles variant incessamment de position.

Il retourna sur le pont, ses pas résonnant sur les lattes de bois épaisses qui le constituaient. Il tendit la boussole aux trois cadrans à la jeune femme aux longs cheveux ondulants, qui s'en saisit avant d'observer attentivement les mouvements anarchiques des aiguilles.

**- Dans quatre jours nous devons être rentrés.**

La navigatrice et le cuisinier fixèrent simultanément l'homme au visage balafré qui venait de leur rappeler froidement qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour jouer aux pirates.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'attache tant à ta nouvelle vie ? **

Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais Sanji était vexé de la distance que le vert s'acharnait à placer entre lui et ses autres nakamas. Est-ce qu'il se sentait toujours aussi responsable ? Est-ce qu'il ne voulait plus de l'amitié qu'ils étaient prêts à lui prouver encore ? Est-ce qu'il avait définitivement tiré un trait sur leur passé commun … ?

**- C'est mon présent, pas ma nouvelle vie. Les Mugiwaras c'est du passé, et d'ailleurs, sans les autres, nous ne sommes rien de plus que d'anciens petits pirates privés de moyens.**

**- Les autres…**

**- Ceux qu'on a laissés tombé, il a cinq ans, tu te souviens ?**

Le ton acide de Zorro le glaça. Ne trouvant rien à répondre, il se tourna vers Nami, qui observait l'ancien bretteur avec une expression douloureuse. Le vert eût un grognement excédé et tourna les talons pour retrouver Ussop et Chopper, qui exploraient la vaste cale et découvraient les équipements qui s'y trouvaient.

**- Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, **murmura la rousse.

Sanji expira lentement une bouffée de nicotine, observant la fumée former des volutes dans l'air. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Zorro après leur défaite d'il y a cinq ans. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait durant ces cinq ans. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son nakama avait abandonné son rêve le plus cher. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans la taverne.

Lui, Nami, Ussop, Chopper, ils s'étaient imaginés la responsabilité que Zorro devait endosser, seulement les réminiscences de leurs quatre compagnons disparus leur faisaient comprendre que ces places vides pesaient encore plus que le souvenir de la défaite à l'homme qui avait vu tous leurs rêves se briser sans pouvoir agir.

**xxxxx**

Zorro se réhabituait au tangage constant de la frégate. Il n'avait pas navigué depuis longtemps, le mouvement monotone et continu s'imprimait en lui et il ne trouvait pas le moyen de dormir. Lui, si assuré dans une chambre d'hôtel, ne retrouvait pas ses marques dans la vie qu'il avait rêvé de reprendre cinq années durant.

Il s'était lavé rapidement. Pour enlever cette sensation de dégoût qui montait en lui quand il bougeait dans ses vêtements moites de sueur. Pour essayer aussi de se défaire de la saleté collée à sa peau depuis qu'il s'était laissé prendre par le blond aux yeux noirs brillants dans le l'obscurité de la chambre. Ce regard le suivait depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses nakamas. Impossible de s'y soustraire.

Il avait couché avec Killer, il l'avait torturé. Le lieutenant du plus puissant supernovae ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer sans une quelconque vengeance. Sans doute essaierait-il de le tuer. Et il serait satisfait en apprenant que sa proie était en vérité l'ancien lieutenant de Monkey D. Luffy, ce pirate exceptionnel devenu une légende, enfermé au fond d'une geôle impénétrable.

Le soleil se lèverait sur l'horizon calme dans quelques heures. Il ne dormirait pas. S'extrayant du hamac où il s'était couché, jeta un regard à ses trois nakamas endormis, Nami restant dans la pièce de navigation pour étudier leur itinéraire. Il passa un long kimono noir qu'il avait trouvé avec d'autres vêtements dans la réserve.

Ses pieds nus se posèrent sans bruit sur le sol. Il monta sur le pont, s'accouda au bastingage, les yeux posés au loin sur la mer sombre et le ciel qui s'éclairait déjà à l'horizon.

La brise effleura doucement son visage aux traits fins, faisant bruire la boucle d'oreille argentée qu'il portait par habitude, effleurant son torse mat que laissait voir l'échancrure du kimono. Il ferma les yeux.

**- Tu te sens coupable ?**

Il n'eût pas besoin de le voir pour sentir Sanji à ses côtés. Il soupira.

**- Je me sens coupable de tout, figures-toi.**

**- Je vais te le répéter. Ce n'était pas ta faute.**

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de ramener le sujet sur la défaite.

**- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**- Vas-y…**

**- Comment as-tu fait pour vaincre Killer ?**

Les lèvres du vert tremblèrent imperceptiblement. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire qu'il s'était prostitué. Jamais il ne voulait voir du mépris dans les yeux de son nakama. Pire que de la haine, du mépris. Un tressaillement choqué, un silence qui n'en finirait pas, et puis le pas du blond qui s'en irait, sans pouvoir poser de nouveau ses yeux sur cette personne salie par tant d'autres hommes.

Oui, des hommes, qui plus est. Sanji, toujours à courir après des femmes serait encore plus dégoûté.

**- C'est de l'avoir torturé qui te rends comme ça ? Tu sais, si tu tire une tronche d'enterrement pendant des jours, ça me regarde aussi. On va rester tous ensemble encore un peu, et on devra être au mieux de notre forme. Essaye de comprendre ! Moi aussi, je n'étais plus habitué à voir du sang couler après les coups que je donnais, et avoir torturé Killer était un passage obligatoire. Nami et moi aurions été en danger si nous étions rentrés chez nous sans savoir qu'ils nous attendaient.**

Il se tût, cherchant une quelconque expression sur le visage balayé par le vent de l'homme à ses côtés.

**- Ce n'est pas ça. **

**- Je t'ai vu quand tu essuyais tes mains trempées de sang.**

**- Ce n'était pas pour ça.**

**- Tu pourrais peut-être développer tes réponses … ?**

_Je l'ai touché, caressé, léché. J'ai promené mes mains sur son corps, dans ses cheveux. J'ai pris du plaisir, j'ai jouis dans sa main…_

**- Zorro ?**

_Et quand je promenais ma langue sur son ventre, mes mains sur ses cuisses, lui qui s'accrochait à mon dos, qui se cambrait au contact de mes lèvres sur son membre, quand je gémissais avec lui en moi…_

**- Eh…**

_Quand il m'embrassait, quand il caressait mes cheveux, quand il grognait de plaisir son l'action de ma bouche, quand il posait ses mains sur mes hanches et accélérait la vitesse de mes mouvements, quand il me masturbait rapidement, quand il s'est libéré en moi…_

**- Zorro…**

_Pourquoi poses-tu ta main sur mon épaule ? Pourquoi ta voix est-elle triste ? Pourquoi ton corps est-il tout près du mien ? Quand j'ai couché avec cet homme, j'ai pensé à toi l'espace d'un instant. J'ai vu ton visage sous mes paupières closes, ton nom était posé sur mes lèvres alors que c'étaient des cris de plaisir qui en sortaient. Pourquoi ais-je pensé à toi ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi est-ce d'être à nouveau près de toi qui me fait le plus mal ?_

**- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas à toi, Sanji. Surtout pas.**

L'ancien bretteur rouvrit son œil sombre, se détacha de la prise légère que le blond avait imposé à son épaule, il ignora la surprise de celui-ci, se retourna sans le regarder, intérieurement affolé de ses pensées. Il se calma en respirant doucement, se promettant de tout oublier quand il reviendrait à sa vie de prostitué docile, dans quatre jours, s'ils n'étaient pas rattrapés par leurs poursuivants d'ici-là.

**xxxxx**

**- On a fait le bon choix ! **

Chopper minauda en ondulant ses bras et ses jambes, une moue craquante sur son museau bleu. Nami ne s'y trompa pas, sauta sur lui, l'enleva du sol, l'étouffa dans ses bras, le pressant contre sa poitrine généreuse, couverte tout au plus d'un t-shirt lui descendant jusqu'aux cuisses, un minishort rouge agrémentant sa tenue… réduite.

**- Bien sûr ! Mais dis-moi, ne serais-tu pas encore plus doux qu'avant ?**

**- Plus il vieilli, plus il est doux, tu devrais le savoir Nami,** pouffa Ussop, attablé aux côté de ses nakamas, savourant un déjeuner de restaurant quatre étoiles.

**- Bref. Je disais que la frégate est vraiment rapide. Pas un signe de nos poursuivants,** fit le renne-médecin en s'extrayant des bras avides.

**- Il faudrait peut-être continuer à monter la garde,** soupira Zorro, agacé par leur caractère puéril.

La peluche grimpa sur lui, se nichant dans ses cheveux à la teinte improbable. Le vert ne fit pas un mouvement pour l'y déloger, habitué.

**- Ton repas est délicieux, Sanji ! Je comprends que tu aies du succès !** lança le tireur, récupérant les dernières traces de sauce dans son assiette.

Le blond coula un regard vers son nakama le moins bavard, tracassé depuis la nuit pas son attitude étrange. Celui-ci de daigna pas lever les yeux de son plat. Le cuisinier avait l'impression qu'un froid s'était installé entre eux, bien différent de ceux qu'ils avaient avant, quand ils se disputaient à longueur de journée. Zorro semblait éprouver pour lui un ressentiment différent de l'amitié teintée de rivalité qu'ils avaient il y a cinq ans.

**- Tu as trouvé une île où nous pouvons accoster sans danger, Nami ?** demanda Ussop, constatant le peu de loquacité de ses amis.

**- D'après l'Eternal Pose, la moins dangereuse, celle qui est indiquée avec des mouvements d'aiguilles les plus calmes se trouve à quelques heures encore, à l'est.**

**- On pourra y trouver quelques armes pour se défendre, au cas où ?** avança le cuisinier.

**- Sur la carte, il est indiqué que c'est une île vaste avec seulement quelques villages, mais sur le Nouveau Monde, je pense que tout le monde possède des armes.**

Nami croisa ses bras, les sourcils froncés, visiblement sujette à une réflexion.

**- Ce qu'il n'y a pas marqué sur les cartes, c'est l'identité et le nombre de pirates qui se trouvent sur l'île en question,** soupira la rousse.

**- Comment s'appelle l'île ? **

**- Little Obsession.**

**- C'est quoi ce nom ?** s'étrangla Ussop, relevant la tête, la bouche maculée de sauce.

**- Comme d'habitude, sur le Nouveau Monde, toute les îles ont des noms étranges, des habitants étranges, hébergent des pirates étranges et ont aussi souvent une étrange… topographie, **dit Sanji en souriant.

**- Du moment que l'Eternal Pose dit qu'il y peu de risques… **commenta Zorro, mollement.

**- Ah oui. Il y a aussi des psychopathes meurtriers sur chacune des îles, j'avais oublié, **ajouta le blond, se rappelant d'un détail important de leurs anciens périples.

**- Tch.**

**- C'est pas possible …? **S'angoissa Chopper, les dévisageant en ne sachant pas interpréter la part de vérité de leurs paroles.

Ses petits sabots pointus s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux de leurs propriétaires, lui arrachant un grognement. Quasiment autant qu'Ussop, le renne à l'apparence de raton-laveur avait gardé une aversion prononcée pour la découverte aveugle des îles. Même s'ils n'avaient plus un capitaine impulsif qui recherchait les dangers comme un moyen de subsistance, ils ne pouvaient pénétrer dans des îles avec une prudence complète.

**- On a de l'expérience, quand même,** dit Nami, tout de même confiante en leur force et leurs aptitudes complémentaires.

**xxxxx**

Dubitatifs, les cinq nakamas étaient accoudés à la barrière de l'extrémité avant de la frégate qui filait toujours avec légèreté sur les flots calmes mais doucement agités par la brise. Le climat tiède leur semblait favorable. Côtes à côtes, ils se sentaient animés d'une flamme de courage. Tous, y compris Zorro qui doutait de lui, en ce qui concernait sa capacité à protéger ses amis.

Une île somme toute particulière. D'apparence moyennement étendue, ses côtes bordées d'arbres et de prairies, des toits rouges dénotant la présence humaine. En son centre, une montagne. Un pic. Une pyramide. Un triangle parfait, blanc. Doré sous le soleil. Reflétant les rayons brûlants, le chatoiement des vagues, la course des oiseaux dans le ciel. Immense. Sa pointe aiguisée tendue vers les nuages.

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'interpréter… **commenta la navigatrice.

**- Cette chose ne ressemble à rien !** ricana Ussop. **Je vois pas à quoi ça peut servir !**

Le bateau s'approcha doucement du rivage. Aucun port visible. Seulement une bande de terre plane et dénuée de végétation à l'orée d'un village. De là où ils étaient, les mugiwaras entendaient des exclamations et des gens accouraient de leurs maisons pour leur faire des signes.

**- Il n'y a pas de signe de l'empereur qui protège cette île,** constata Sanji, cherchant un drapeau ou un signe de la présence de la marine.

**- Tant mieux.**

Près du bord, Chopper tenait l'ancre, prêt à la jeter dès qu'ils auraient accosté. Sanji lança des cordes, deux villageois les attrapèrent et les nouèrent aux poteaux d'amarrage, guidant le bateau vers la terre. Certaines personnes jetèrent un regard à la masse éblouissante qui se dressait au milieu de l'île.

Au moment où la frégate des Mugiwaras toucha l'île, le triangle s'enflamma.

* * *

J'attends vos rewiews avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à commenter !


	7. Méfiance

Deuc chapitre en deux jours. Je ne dis rien sur celui-là. A vous de le lire *rire épuisé*

Comme inscrit plus haut, ce sera Sanzo centric. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire passer notre marimo préféré entre de nombreuses mains... ne gâchons pas notre plaisir.

karfaith : deux heures plus tard, tu es exaucée x') Merci de tes commentaires je suis encore plus motivée /épuisement du cerveau/

Couple : Sanji x Zorro en apparition - précedemment Killer x Zorro

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas Eichiro Oda.

Et voilà, les personnages sont OCC ! Je précise pour ceux que cela dérouterai, la fic n'est pas décousue du prologue, c'est juste le temps qui a passé.

Le fic se passa à peu près 6 ans après qu'ils se soient retrouvés aux Sabaody. Et, comme on peut le deviner, 5 ans après leur grande défaite (- prologue).

Sur ce, enjoy (:

Et reviews, bien sûr !

* * *

**Après 5 ans**

Chapitre 6

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas !** cria un vieil homme, depuis le quai.

Les yeux fixés sur le mont triangulaire désormais recouvert de flammèches orange, Sanji avait du mal à ne pas s'interroger avec une légère peur sur le phénomène qui s'était déclenché devant eux. Quelques instants auparavant, cette sorte de pyramide étincelante était encore lisse et blanche alors que désormais elle ressemblait à un flambeau, sur le point de répandre un incendie sur l'île. Même Nami semblait incrédule devant l'embrasement soudain, ne sachant pas s'il était naturel ou accidentel et… non maitrisé.

**- C'est tout à fait normal, vous n'avez pas à craindre pour votre bateau,** lança un garçon qui avait guidé le bateau contre la rive.

Epouvanté, Chopper s'était caché derrière Zorro, laissant comme à son habitude dépasser la mauvaise partie de son corps.

**- Je trouve pas ça normal, moi,** dit Sanji, alors que les flammes apparues si soudainement semblaient déjà décliner.

**- On descend sur l'île ?** demanda Ussop, une crainte palpable dans la voix.

**- Evidemment. Nous avons besoin de nourriture et d'armes,** coupa Nami, son sang froid déjà retrouvé.

Les cinq anciens pirates sautèrent du pont de la frégate sur le quai. Les villageois s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer, aucune hostilité ne se lisant sur leurs visages. Toutefois, les Mugiwaras savaient par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences des populations accueillantes qu'ils rencontraient.

**- Bienvenue à Little Obsession, voyageurs !** annonça solennellement le vieillard qui leur avait adressé en premier la parole.

**- Nous pouvons conduire votre embarcation dans une crique où elle serra sans doute mieux protégée,** proposa une femme d'âge mûr, habillée comme un marin.

**- Y a-t-il des dangers à craindre, ici ?** demanda innocemment Nami, profitant déjà des regards approbateurs que lui lançait la population masculine de l'île.

**- Eh bien… quasiment tous les pirates voyageant aux alentours s'arrêtent ici. Aucune de leurs arrivées de peut être cachée, c'est à cela que sert le Triange de Feu.**

**- Mais vous ne devez pas redouter de quelconques dangers, vous n'êtes que des voyageurs,** s'empressa d'ajouter une jolie femme brune.

**- Oui, ce sont les pirates qui ne doivent pas se fier à l'apparente tranquillité de Little Obsession. En vérité, cette île est un piège à pirates, créée de toutes pièces par notre protecteur, l'amiral Smoker, **précisa le vieil homme, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

**xxxxx**

Encore sous le coup des dangereuses révélations qu'avaient délivré les habitants de l'île, les cinq nakamas n'avaient pas encore décidé de la marche à suivre. Quitter directement la crique pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible, acheter discrètement ce dont ils avaient besoin, en ayant le risque d'être reconnus d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Tant mieux s'ils pouvaient attirer ici leurs poursuivants, et repartir, libres.

Mais les poursuivants en question étaient des pirates aguerris, capable de tout ravager juste pour les retrouver. Autrement dit, ils étaient toujours autant en danger. Dans au maximum une demi-journée, l'équipage d'Eustass Kid les aurait rattrapés, avec Killer à leur tête. Furieux. Et le mot était faible. Si les Mugiwaras voulaient éviter un massacre dont ils ne pourraient pas se sortir avec leurs techniques encore hésitantes d'il y a cinq ans, ils devraient jouer fin.

**- Au moins, Smoker n'a pas perdu son temps, en cinq ans. Il est devenu amiral, **marmonna Ussop.

Rassemblés sur le pont de leur navire, ils profitaient de la tranquillité de l'endroit, les villageois les ayant laissés, sans se douter un instant qu'ils étaient plus que de simples amis voyageant sur une frégate sans pavillon.

**- Nous devons avoir échappé à Killer dans trois jours.**

Le blond regarda l'homme borgne, assis en tailleur contre le mât. Il n'avait toujours aucune envie de rester avec eux, cela crevait les yeux. Ussop et Chopper, pourtant non menacé par leurs poursuivants semblaient vouloir être à leurs côtés le plus longtemps possibles, au contraire de Zorro. Que cachait-il ? Sanji était de plus en plus peiné de l'agressivité de celui qu'il considérait depuis longtemps comme son ami.

**- Et pour cela nous devons trouver des armes pour nous défendre, de la nourriture pour ne pas mourir de faim et des vêtements pour ne pas porter ce que nous ont laissé les propriétaires du bateau.**

**- C'est sûr. Même pour trois jours, nous avons besoin de matériel, **approuva Nami.

Porter à longueur de journée les kimonos, t-shirt et pantalons noirs légués par les anciens occupants de la frégate était simplement inacceptable pour la jolie rousse, accordant tout de même de l'importance à ses choix vestimentaires.

**- On est d'accord, on va sur l'île, et on repart immédiatement, **dit Chopper, se rassurant lui-même.

**- Séparons-nous pour être plus efficaces… Chopper avec Zorro, moi avec Ussop, tu garde le navire Sanji, tu es le mieux en forme de nous cinq, **décida Nami.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la rive, parsemée d'arbres et de rocs, avec seul un petit chemin qui menait vers le village le plus proche.

**- Tu vas bien Zorro ? Je te trouve un peu tendu,** lança le médecin à son ami.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un regard glacial qui fit sursauter la petite bête. Sans un mot de plus, Zorro prit le chemin vers le village, sans vérifier si le renne le suivait.

**xxxxx**

L'homme à la longue boucle d'oreille argentée s'accouda au comptoir, tapotant de ses doigts fins la surface en bois, s'apprêtant à payer avec l'argent qu'il avait amené toutes les victuailles qu'avait acheté Chopper. Nourriture et matériel médical de premiers secours, principalement. La vendeuse qui tenait la boutique était la jeune femme brune qu'ils avaient vu au port tout à l'heure, et qui portait désormais une blouse aux couleurs du magasin.

**- Des patrouilles du gouvernement passent ici tous les jours. Vous avez raté la dernière de peu !**

Le vert sortit une banalité, ne trouvant pas quoi répondre au bavardage innocent de cette fille. Non seulement elle lui posait des questions bien précises sur leur voyage, mais elle semblait bien s'intéresser aux achats du petit renne, dont l'apparence était pour le moins surprenante. Zorro se demanda un moment si, elle aussi, ne serait pas de la Marine.

**- Et d'où venez-vous ?**

En lui apprenant qu'ils avaient quitté la veille la grande île où ils s'étaient retrouvés, la jolie brune eût un rire léger.

**- Vous aussi ? I peine une dizaine de jour, une colonel et sa troupe venant de là-bas sont aussi venus ici.**

**- Ce n'était pas une patrouille ?**

**- Non ! Elle était nouvellement gradée, je crois. En tous cas, elle a fait sensation, au village.**

**- Je vous dois combien ?**

Agacé par le babillage de la fille, Zorro lui tendit brusquement une liasse de billets, qu'elle encaissa en continuant de parler de la Marines, grande, aux cheveux courts et noirs, une classe incroyable, qui était venue. Le vert attrapa Chopper, les paquets et sortit du magasin en grognant un « au revoir » qui était juste là pour la politesse.

En marchant dans les rues pavées aux maisons basses, l'ancien bretteur s'interrogeait sur l'identité des gens qu'il croisait. Chacun semblait le dévisager, et encore plus la petite bête semblable à une peluche qui trottait près de lui. Lesquels étaient des Marines embusqués, juste là pour repérer les pirates potentiels ? Toutes les arrivées étaient bien visibles, après tout.

Smoker avait inventé un excellent système, un attrape-pirates parfait, et qui semblait être bien rodé. Zorro espérait seulement que les habitants de Little Obsession ne fassent pas le rapprochement entre le renne au nez bleu et le médecin des Mugiwaras, toujours recherché _mort ou vif_.

**xxxxx**

Quand ils retrouvèrent la frégate, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Toujours aucun signe de l'équipage mené par Killer. Chopper en avait profité pour faire un tour sur la côte, à la recherche d'herbes médicinales. Le vert était peu enclin à rester avec Sanji jusqu'à ce que Nami et Ussop reviennent, ce qui prendrait sans doute du temps, connaissant la passion qu'avait la jolie rousse pour le shopping.

Il grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à la partie supérieure du pont, se laissa tomber au sol, croisa ses bras couverts de tatouages sombres sur sa poitrine et attendit que le sommeil le rattrape, ce qui ne devrait pas être long après la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer. Nuit bien remplie. Il avait couché avec un supernovae en général terrifiant de cruauté, l'avait torturé, il s'était battu avec l'équipage d'Eustass Kid, il avait pris la mer dans un bateau volé et avait eu une conversation tout ce qu'il y a de plus dérangeante avec son nakama blond.

La voix et les questions pressantes de Sanji tournoyaient encore dans sa tête. Combien de temps encore ce cuistot de malheur allait-il l'empêcher de sombrer dans les eaux noires et bienfaitrices du sommeil ?

Combien de temps allait-il repenser encore à la sensation étrange qu'il avait quand le corps du blond était près de lui ? Il mettait cette sensation sur le compte de l'habitude, après cinq ans passés à assouvir les désirs d'hommes avides. Non. Il ne pouvait pas voir Sanji comme un de ces types à la peau brûlante et aux soupirs rauques. Avant, il le considérait, comme un ami essentiel autant qu'un rival.

Et maintenant ?

**- Tu vas m'ignorer longtemps ?**

Le cuisinier avait donc décidé de le pousser à bout. Sûrement il le faisait avec l'intention de le faire craquer, en le harcelant dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

**- Tu vas me coller encore longtemps ?**

Son ton était sec mais il manquait de conviction. Zorro se maudit pour cela. Son image de combattant acharné et détaché des préoccupations de la vie qu'il entretenait il y a cinq devait s'être bien émoussée dans l'esprit borné du blond.

**- Je t'empêche de dormir ?** demanda innocemment Sanji, alors que son nakama se relevait pour s'éloigner au plus vite.

_Oui, même quand tu n'es pas près de moi, tu m'empêche de dormir, c'est un comble. _

**- Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerai savoir, figures toi. Ces choses-là me tracassent beaucoup, et il n'y a que toi pour y répondre.**

Obstiné. C'était le mot parfait pour caractériser le cuisinier. S'il poursuivait avec autant d'acharnement sa brigade dans son restaurant quatre étoiles, c'était surprenant qu'il n'ait pas encore eu de démissions en nombre. Zorro ne voulait savoir ni quelles étaient les questions, ni ce que le blond pouvait s'imaginer. C'était déjà assez humiliant de faire comme si de rien n'était toute la journée, alors révéler quoi que ce soit… c'était impossible.

Sanji se mit devant son nakama, croisant ses bras, le fixant avec résolution de ses yeux clairs, à moitié cachés par ses cheveux dorés en bataille. Ces yeux qui faisaient douter.

**- Par exemple, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans, après qu'on se soit repliés loin de champ de bataille. Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait quand tu y es retourné.**

Le vert fixa un instant durement son interlocuteur, avant de détourner rageusement son unique œil valide, brûlant de colère et de regrets.

**- Tu ne le sauras pas. Est-ce que tu peux seulement comprendre que c'est… douloureux ? Pour toi aussi, abandonner Luffy a été déchirant, alors ne me force pas à en parler.**

C'était déjà étonnant. Sanji n'avait jamais entendu parler l'ancien bretteur de cette façon. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu admettre une de ses faiblesses, et même s'il la partageait, il ne pouvait pas bien tenir compte de la place qu'elle avait dans le cœur de l'autre. Etait-ce par colère, par colère de son impuissance, que Zorro avait abandonné son rêve, son art, ses armes ? Quoi qu'il se fût passé après la bataille, il y avait laissé ses sabres auxquels il tenait tant, ainsi que sa volonté.

**- J'ai pu surmonter une partir de ma douleur, et j'ai reconstruit ma vie. Pour toi c'est différent. Nami s'est bien rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, tu as tellement changé qu'on a toujours du mal à te reconnaître.**

- …

**- Pourtant tu sais bien qu'on ne veut rien de plus que tu acceptes notre amitié, même si tout est différent.**

_L'amitié ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve pour toi, si c'est de la haine ou… _

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Killer, Zorro ? Dis le moi, s'il-te-plait, je veux t'aider. Nous voulons tous t'aider.**

Le blond attrapa les épaules de son nakama, et fût surpris de les sentir aussi minces contre ses mains. Il aurait voulu le forcer à le regarder, mais celui-ci s'obstinait à fixer un point vague derrière sa tête. Il n'y avait pas que cela qui le surprenait. Il l'avait déjà constaté, mais il dépassait de quelques centimètres le vert et cela ne l'aidait pas à le considérer comme l'égal qu'il avait toujours été pour lui.

**- Nous allons nous séparer dans trois jours.**

**- Ce n'est pas une raison. J'ai toujours été ton ami, Zorro, même si l'on se considérait plus comme des rivaux, il y a cinq ans. Maintenant, j'ai maturé, et je ne suis plus qu'un ami, au même titre que Nami, Ussop ou Chopper. Je veux comprendre.**

_Encore cette sensation. Ne me touche pas Sanji. Je ne veux pas superposer ton visage aux corps brûlants des hommes qui sont mes clients. Je ne veux pas que tu sois proche de moi comme ils le sont avant de m'emmener dans la chambre. _

_Je sais que tu ne lâche jamais rien, je sais que tu veux mon bien. Je ne peux pas résister à tes yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'ils peuvent lire en moi. Et s'ils le pouvaient, ils seraient horrifiés de la vie de débauche que je mène. Choqués, sans doute. Répugnés._

**- J'ai couché avec lui pour ne pas attirer sa méfiance. Je l'ai torturé en lui coupant des veines. Il veut me tuer. Tant mieux, si tu savais à quel point je me dégoûte.**

L'homme à la balafre eut un léger rire, haussa les épaules, sa bouche s'étirant en un sourire désillusionné. Il l'avait dit. Maintenant, il avait un secret de moins à cacher. La surprise du blond à supporter, en échange. Sanji avait toujours ses mains sur ses épaules, le fixant toujours avec la même intensité. Il cherchait vainement à comprendre quel homme était devenu son nakama.

**- Zorro, Sanji ! Il se passe quelque chose, au village !**

Les deux hommes se retournèrent immédiatement vers la terre ferme, d'où provenait la voix tendue de Chopper. Avec son apparence humaine, il était essoufflé, comme s'il venait de courir le long de la côte.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** cria Zorro, la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir déjà reléguée dans ses préoccupations secondaires.

**- Une émeute ! A tous les coups, ils ont reconnu Nami et Ussop !**

**- Et on est au milieu d'un nid de Marines.**

Le vert sauta du bateau, s'élança avec Chopper vers le village, Sanji encore hébété par les informations qu'il avait reçu, juste derrière eux. Le soleil écarlate se couchait au milieu des vagues doucement agitées. Le blond regarda l'horizon sanglant, espérant seulement que ce n'était pas un funeste présage. Derrière lui, l'immense Triangle de Feu luisait encore dans la lumière déclinante.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur l'avancée rocheuse qui surplombait légèrement le village, ils entendirent les cris des habitants mêlés à des crépitements et des bruits sourds de combats.

Zorro sentit une appréhension légère monter en lui. Il était faible au combat. Mais si ses amis étaient en danger, il devait à tout prix les aider. Son hésitation ne dura qu'un instant. Il s'engouffra dans les rues désertes, courant vers l'épicentre du vacarme. Il ne vit pas la soudaine clarté d'incendie qui se répandait sur l'île.

**- Couchez vous !**

Des balles de plomb sifflèrent près des trois Mugiwaras qui se jetaient dans la bataille. Elle ne leurs étaient pas adressées. De loin, ils virent Ussop, aux côtés de Nami, qui continuait de viser ses ennemis, peinant devant le nombre.

Les villageois s'étaient transformés en combattants acharnés. Bien sûr, chacun d'eux était rompu au maniement des armes, en bonnes recrues de l'amiral Smoker, toujours bien informé en ce qui concernait les pirates. Tous avaient des pistolets chargés, pointés sur les silhouettes sans cesse en mouvement du brun et de la rousse.

**- Il y en a d'autres, là !**

Chopper se rua sur ceux à sa portée, les attrapant à la gorge avec ses mains d'homme, les précipitant au sol avec une force extraordinaire. Sanji profita de l'ouverture, frappant au hasard, portant des attaques irrésistibles aux carrures massives qui se ruaient vers lui. Il évita cependant celle plus mince d'une femme.

Il s'était toujours refusé à blesser les représentantes du sexe féminin, et il n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui. La femme qu'il avait épargnée se jeta sur lui avec une souplesse et une rapidité félines, s'agrippa à lui et le précipita au sol.

**- Trop facile,** chuchota-t-elle, avec une moue redoutable.

Zorro laissa échapper un sifflement agacé devant le point faible évident de son nakama, ne pouvant pas l'aider, déjà aux prises avec un homme qu'il ne pouvait frapper qu'avec ses poings. Ceux-ci étaient déjà teintés de sang. Il frappait sans aucune hésitation.

Non loin d'eux, ils virent l'Orage Tempo de Nami qui rattrapait ses attaquants, les dials d'Ussop qui libéraient une épaisse fumée. Sanji fût en un instant débarrassé de son assaillante par une décharge de foudre de la rousse. L'espace d'une seconde, ils se regardèrent, eux cinq enfin rassemblés dans le rue seulement assez large pour laisser passer une dizaine d'hommes.

Coincés entre les deux groupes des villageois redoutablement armés, ils étudièrent rapidement les possibilités s'offrant à eux, n'en trouvant qu'une seule réalisable : se battre. Un grincement sinistre puis un craquement énorme retentirent. Une petite maison derrière un des groupes s'effondra, libérant une poussière blanchâtre intensifiant la fumée déclenchée par Ussop.

**- On vous a enfin retrouvés, Mugiwaras !**

Le hurlement terrifiant les fit sursauter. Non, ce n'étaient les habitants de Little Obsession. C'était un homme devant une troupe immense, deux faux redoutables dans ses mains, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant jusqu'à ses hanches, son masque percé de trous régulièrement rayé bleu et blanc. Une aura dévastatrice émanait de lui.

* * *

Reviewez, reviewez, que diable ! (:


	8. Combats

Bien, bien, bien. J'ai pris du temps pour ce chapitre, et je me suis bien torturé le cerveau.

Comme inscrit plus haut, ce sera Sanzo centric. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire passer notre marimo préféré entre de nombreuses mains... ne gâchons pas notre plaisir.

karfaith : *voilà je te sers le chapitre sur un plateau, range tes armes, ai pitié* pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'écris pas les chapitre à l'avance, je les fais suivant la quantité de temps dont je dispose -uhm- et l'inspiration.

Anana16 : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira (:

Couple : Sanji x Zorro en apparition - précedemment Killer x Zorro

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas Eichiro Oda.

Et voilà, les personnages sont OCC ! Je précise pour ceux que cela dérouterai, la fic n'est pas décousue du prologue, c'est juste le temps qui a passé.

Le fic se passa à peu près 6 ans après qu'ils se soient retrouvés aux Sabaody. Et, comme on peut le deviner, 5 ans après leur grande défaite (- prologue).

Sur ce, enjoy (:

Et reviews, bien sûr !

* * *

**Après 5 ans**

Chapitre 7

Nami esquissa un bref mouvement de recul. La horde de pirates hostiles qui se déversait dans la rue étroite ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Tous avaient un sourire moqueur et cruel accroché sur leur visage sale et abîmé par le soleil. Killer, terrifiant de puissance brandissait ses faux, pointées sur les cinq anciens pirates. Autour d'eux, les villageois les regardaient à tour de rôle, ne sachant plus quel équipage était à capturer en priorité.

**- Sanji, pars vite avec Zorro. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait à Killer, mais il a l'air sacrément furax. Alors, dépêchez vous, on vous rejoint tout de suite.**

Le blond lança un regard hésitant vers sa nakama qui s'était penchée vers lui pour lui souffler ces mots à l'oreille. Les laisser en arrière ? Il savait bien qu'il était le plus à même de protéger le vert, mais partir en sachant que ses compagnons courraient un danger conséquent lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas les perdre. Pas encore.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trois, on sait très bien se battre, tu devrais le savoir.**

**- On se retrouve au bateau, le plus vite possible, et on se tire d'ici, ok ?**

**- Mais oui… les habitants de Little Obsession ne nous poursuivront pas tant que Killer et ses hommes les nargueront.**

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Le blond se retourna instantanément et agrippa le bras de Zorro, qui n'avait pas bougé, fixant le supernovae de son œil sombre, comme hypnotisé. Sanji dût le tirer en arrière, assener quelques coups à droite et à gauche pour fendre la foule des villageois, avant de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle attenante. Les deux Mugiwaras se fondirent dans l'ombre de celle-ci, leurs foulées précipitées résonnant encore dans le silence amené par l'arrivée de Killer.

Le grand blond au masque intégral hurla. D'une voix puissante, profonde, terrifiante. Les pirates de l'équipage de Kid lui répondirent de toutes leurs voix entremêlées, répandant un vacarme immense qui devait s'entendre jusqu'au tréfonds de la petite île. Ils se jetèrent sur les villageois, les frappant violemment, dans le seul but d'atteindre les trois anciens compagnons du légendaire Monkey D. Luffy.

Ussop, dans la mêlée, ne vit rapidement plus ses assaillants. Il ne distinguait plus les corps en mouvement qui se ruaient sur lui, leurs yeux luisants de haine brillant d'une lueur de feu, provoquée par le Triangle gigantesque qui éclairait encore l'île au milieu de la nuit désormais noire.

**- Pop Greens !**

Il lança une poignée de graines aux pouvoirs extraordinaires devant lui, alors que Nami et Chopper se collaient à son dos, pour pouvoir se battre tout en couvrant leurs arrières. Des ronces aux épines aussi longues que des sabres sortirent de terre. Pendant le moment de répit qu'elles lui apportèrent, il put balayer les alentours du regard. Il n'y avait plus le moindre signe de la silhouette haute et arrogante de Killer.

**xxxxx**

**- C'est inutile, Sanji. Nous ne pouvons pas lui échapper.**

Le blond se tourna vers Zorro qui courait quelques pas derrière lui et le foudroya de son regard bleu limpide. Depuis quand était-il défaitiste à ce point ? Il s'employait à le sauver, et c'était tout ce qu'il lui témoignait comme reconnaissance ?

**- Tais-toi. S'il t'attrape, non seulement t'es foutu, mais je te garantis pas qu'on retrouve un jour ton cadavre.**

L'ancien bretteur laissa échapper un soupir agacé. Quand il avait vu Killer prêt à se jeter sur eux, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait s'en tirer simplement en fuyant un peu plus loin. Le lieutenant d'Eustass Kid le retrouverait où qu'il aille et lui fera payer au prix fort la nuit mouvementée qu'ils avaient partagé. Il n'avait pas besoin de la présence de Sanji, qui serait sans doute tué en même temps que lui quand ils seraient rattrapés.

**- Il va vouloir me tuer, et toi aussi par la même occasion.**

Sanji ne trouva sur le moment rien à lui répliquer. Il n'avait pas pensé que son nakama pouvait se préoccuper de lui et de ce que leur fuite impliquait, pour tous les deux. Il fixa le sol qu'il foulait rapidement devant lui.

**- Je te protègerais, toi, à défaut d'avoir pu protéger Luffy il y a cinq ans.**

Les paroles qui sortirent de sa bouche étaient si basses que Zorro crû avoir mal entendu. Sanji n'avait pas pu protéger leur capitaine, et lui non plus. Sanji avait su se relever et se battre, lui s'était effondré et ne pouvait plus tenir une arme dans sa main. Sanji voulait le protéger, et lui n'était bon qu'à attirer sur lui un danger de mort.

**- Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Si je m'étais sacrifié pour Luffy, tu serais avec lui et tu ne serais pas en danger, à ses côtés.**

**- C'est le passé Zorro ! Arrête de remuer ces souvenirs, c'était sa volonté de nous voir libre. Alors maintenant, on se tire d'ici et on continue à vivre, comme il le voulait !**

Ses mots résonnèrent un instant dans le silence troublé par la rumeur des combats derrière eux. Il regardait le vert avec insistance, attendant qu'il admette que ses paroles étaient erronées. Zorro ne dit rien, sa mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés, furieux de son impuissance.

Au moment où ils sortirent de la ruelle qu'ils avaient emprunté pour se retrouver sur une petite place déserte, ils perçurent la présence ennemie. Elle s'était matérialisée sans un bruit derrière eux. Les deux Mugiwaras entendirent un ricanement moqueur. Sanji ne prit pas une seconde pour se préparer et se rua sur leur poursuivant, lui arrachant sifflement surpris.

Sa jambe prit instantanément une apparence flamboyante. Il ne faisait que renouer avec une vieille technique mais il sentait son ancienne puissance remonter en lui, l'animant d'une rage de vaincre qu'il croyait éteinte à jamais.

Il entrevit les bras puissants aux muscles noueux de Killer se mouvoir rapidement, et il entra en contact avec la lame froide d'un de ses faux. Il voyait bien que l'autre avait à peine eu le temps de parer son coup. Même s'il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur ses chances, il était prêt à se battre avec acharnement.

De plus, le lieutenant du plus puissant des supernovaes était seul. Il avait laissé l'équipage se battre contre les villageois et les autres Mugiwaras. Il repoussa la « jambe du diable » de Sanji et prit appui sur une de ses faux pour sauter avec une souplesse étonnante de l'autre côté de son adversaire. Il ne perdit pas un instant. Il avait pu mesurer la vitesse remarquable de l'autre.

Sanji esquiva les deux lames qui sifflèrent près de ses oreilles. Il posa une main à terre, tout son corps prêt à se lancer sur Killer. Ses yeux clairs à moitié cachés par ses cheveux ébouriffés rencontrèrent les orbes sombres et brillants du pirate, visibles à travers le masque. Une colère indicible l'étreignit.

Il se jeta de nouveau sur lui, évita une faux, parant la deuxième, avant de rentrer en contact avec l'épaule de l'autre qui le repoussa une seconde fois.

**- Tu n'as pas perdu en précision, à ce que je vois.**

Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que deux fois auparavant et Sanji se souvenait parfaitement de la puissance du blond. Zorro avait pu le vaincre mais avec des moyens dérivés et des compétences qu'il n'avait pas. Un bref coup d'œil en arrière lui apprit que son nakama restait pétrifié, les suivant d'un regard éteint.

**- Et toi tu es toujours trop sûr de toi. Tu ne repartiras pas avec nos primes.**

**- Je ne veux pas que les primes. J'ai aussi quelques comptes à régler.**

Le masque s'orienta vers le vert. Sanji frappa avec toute sa puissance disponible la garde de son adversaire. Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière, avant de s'élancer sur lui. Surpris par la première attaque qu'avait décidé de lui porter Killer, Sanji frappa une des mains qui lâcha l'arme qu'elle tenait, se glissa hors de la trajectoire de l'autre mais ne put éviter le poing de fer qui s'abattit sur sa nuque.

Il fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres, glissant sur le sol lisse, incapable de se retenir. Il s'arrêta et se releva immédiatement, faisant abstraction de l'étourdissement qui le prenait ainsi que du filet de sang qui coulait de son cou et collait sa chemise contre sa peau. Il courut de toute sa vitesse, directement sur le pirate.

**- Pars d'ici, Zorro, vite !**

Le coup qu'il porta à Killer sur le bras qu'il gardait en protection devant son visage lui arracha un cri tellement il y délivrait de force. S'en suivit un échange impressionnant de violence, chacun donnant et parant des coups aussi rapides que brutaux. Certains portaient directement et livraient une douleur immédiate, alors que d'autres abîmaient les membres qui protégeaient les parties vitales, les engourdissant dangereusement.

Zorro savait bien que s'il essayait de s'immiscer dans la lutte féroce que livraient les deux combattants pour venir en aide à son nakama, il ne serait d'aucun secours. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. De nouveau il était fasciné par la forme confuse de Killer, et incapable de s'élancer, incapable de courir et d'abandonner Sanji.

**- Pars, Zorro !**

Le cri vibrant de rage du plus jeune des deux blonds le fit frissonner.

_**Dégagez les gars ! C'est un ordre ! Retrouvez les autres et dégagez !**_

_Le laisser. Courir pour sa vie. Ne pas réfléchir._

_**C'est un ordre !**_

_Obéir à son capitaine. Se tirer et ne pas penser._

_**C'est un ordre !**_

_Oublier et fuir. _

**- Zo…**

Il rencontra les yeux arrondis de surprise de Sanji. Ces yeux bleus qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il venait d'avoir le ventre déchiré par un lame effilée et mortelle. Qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi un flot de sang continu coulait sur le sol. Le blond tomba à genoux, un bras serré sur son ventre. Son regard ne lâchait pas Zorro. Il lui hurlait de fuir et pourtant il le clouait sur place.

L'ancien pirate à la prime de 77 millions de Berrys s'effondra sur le sol, vaincu.

**- Zorro Roronoa. Tiens donc. Si je m'en étais douté…**

Le regard de l'ancien lieutenant du Chapeau de Paille remonta lentement sur Killer, derrière le corps inconscient de son camarade. Le pirate tenait ses deux faux à la main, dont une dégoulinait de sang, répandant le liquide écarlate et ondoyant à terre. Les lames brillaient d'un éclat meurtrier sous le faible éclairage de la lune. Le Triangle de Feu s'était éteint. Il n'était plus qu'une forme gigantesque au cœur de l'île.

Le vert ne put faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas en arrière. Il était paralysé. Par ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Par les deux combats qui s'étaient superposés dans son esprit. Les deux compagnons auxquels il tenait tant qui avaient voulu le protéger une dernière fois. Ses bras pendant le long de son corps étaient secoués de tremblements. Impossible de bouger. Il allait devoir accepter son sort.

**- Lieutenant du D., supernovae, épéiste sans faille, pirate à la volonté d'acier, disciple de Mihawk…**

Killer marchait lentement vers lui, le bruit de ses pas se confondant avec celui des voix hurlaient de partir dans la tête de l'homme balafré. Il ne voyait qu'une forme floue qui avançait, un masque étrange, des armes qui arrachaient la vie. Le grand blond s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

**- Tu es tombé bien bas,** murmura-t-il.

Son regard accrocha celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce regard réveilla la conscience de Zorro qui lui avait échappée. Il cria de fureur, frappa de ses poings nus le torse à sa portée, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de reculer. La violence du ressentiment qui le submergea à cet instant décupla sa force. Killer fit plusieurs pas en arrière, chancelant, le souffle coupé.

Il se rua une nouvelle fois sur lui, la colère qui l'animait coupant court à toute idée de fuite. Il s'acharna à frapper son adversaire, rencontrant les muscles vibrants de l'autre sous ses poings. Et puis il ne toucha plus rien. Killer le repoussa violemment. Il glissa jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un obstacle pour stopper le coup qu'il avait encaissé.

**- Faible.**

Le vert se releva. Ses jambes le supportaient à peine. Il s'appuya d'une main au mur contre lequel il s'était arrêté, constatant que l'autre était déjà devant lui. Il frappa sans aucun élan. Killer parut surpris de la force qu'il libéra mais dévia son coup. Une de ses épaules était visible sous le tissu déchiré et du sang s'écoulait d'une blessure ouverte.

Il para l'attaque réitérée de l'ancien bretteur, attrapant ses deux poignets fins, leur infligeant une telle pression qu'ils étaient prêts à se briser. Il relâcha légèrement son étreinte en voyant que l'homme devant lui n'avait pas de réaction. Il les reprit d'une seule main, de l'autre enleva son masque.

Le vert un mouvement léger la prise se raffermit. Les yeux luisants de Killer le fixaient avec froideur. Ses lèvres minces s'agitèrent.

**- A partir du moment où vous vous êtes retrouvés, vous êtes tombés dans notre piège. Vous ne pourrez pas en sortir.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Me tuer ? **le provoqua Zorro d'une voix acide.

**- Je compte encore profiter de toi, avant. Après tout, tu devrais mourir plusieurs fois avant d'expier ce que tu m'as fait subir… Zorro.**

La main libre du pirate monta doucement vers la tête du vert, s'enroula autour de son cou, y exerça une pression. Zorro ferma les yeux, prêt à subir l'étranglement sans gémir, les dents serrées de colère. La main pourtant se desserra, et descendit le long de son torse halé qu'elle effleura étrangement délicatement. Le vert devina le sourire du blond, qui savourait la domination totale qu'il avait sur sa victime.

**- Il y a très peu de pirates qui m'ont torturé comme tu l'as fait, tu sais.**

La voix n'était qu'un chuchotement. Un léger sentiment d'inquiétude s'insinua dans la rage qui consumait intérieurement le borgne. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait faire Killer. Profiter de lui, le torturer comme il l'avait fait, le mutiler, le ramener à Kid, le laisser à moitié mort à la marine ? Tout en même temps ?

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

**- Me distraire.**

Le vert sentit des lèvres avides se poser sur les siennes. La pression sur sa mâchoire se fit plus précise, il fut forcé d'ouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser passer la langue experte qui lui caressa doucement puis brutalement le palais, la langue. Toute sa bouche était dévorée, dégustée avec précipitation. Quand le blond recula, le prostitué était à bout de souffle et avait de la peine à respirer correctement.

**- Arrête… tout de suite… je préfère encore… que tu me tortures.**

**- Oh non. Moi j'ai beaucoup plus cette façon de te punir.**

Les mains éprouvées par la vie de pirate se baladèrent une nouvelle fois sur son torse, touchant ses points sensibles, effleurant les muscles tendus, pinçant les reliefs pointus qui se tendaient sous les actions précises du blond. Il défit rapidement la ceinture du kimono sombre de l'autre, lui arracha, le laissant en pantalon, vulnérable.

Sa bouche suçota savamment la gorge du vert, comme le prostitué lui avait fait juste avant de la torturer. La respiration erratique, l'ancien pirate résistait. Ses bras maintenus en hauteur ne lui étaient d'aucun secours. Son corps ne lui était d'aucun secours. Il régissait même très favorable aux attouchements du blond. Habitude de son métier de prostitué.

- **Pour reprendre tes mots… Zorro, « ce n'est pas fini ».**

**xxxxx**

La cage thoracique d'un des pirates se brisa sous le « sabot d'acier » du renne au nez bleu. Il grimaça. Même s'il y était obligé, blesser des hommes était contraire à tous ses principes, puisqu'il était médecin. Il changea une nouvelle fois de forme de combat et prit la plus humaine, frappant à volonté tous ses assaillants. Près de lui, Nami transperçait à l'aveugle la mêlée de son épée-rafale. Ils ne savaient plus qui étaient leurs assaillants. Les habitants de Little Obsession semblaient se battre simultanément contre eux et contre l'équipage des deux supernovaes.

**- Là, une ouverture !**

Ussop les poussa vers une trouée au milieu de la foule qui peuplait la rue où ils se battaient. Ils s'y faufilèrent repoussa deux hommes qui se ruaient sur eux à grand renfort de dials, d'Orage Tempo et d'Heavy Point.

Ils coururent directement hors du village, vers la crique où se trouvait le bateau. Ussop maintenait d'une main une de ses épaules qu'un des pirates lui avait à moitié arrachée. Chacun étaient couvert d'égratignures, causant la vive inquiétude de Chopper, même si les plaies n'avaient qu'un saignement insignifiant. Ils grimpèrent sur la frégate toujours amarrée à la même place, simple silhouette effilée qui se détachait dans le ciel sombre.

Visiblement, les pirates et les villageois s'étaient aperçus de leur retraite stratégique mais ne s'étaient pas lancés sur leurs traces, trop occupés à se combattre. Chopper se lança à la rechercher de Sanji et Zorro, et se rendit vite à l'évidence qu'ils n'étaient sur l'embarcation.

**- Ils ne sont pas arrivés au bateau, **dit-il, sa voix légère tremblante d'inquiétude.

**- On retourne à terre les chercher ?** s'interrogea Nami, tout aussi soucieuse.

**- On n'a pas le choix,** soupira l'ancien tireur d'élite.

Une lumière aveuglante se répandit soudain sur l'île. Le Triangle de Feu était de nouveau en action, couvert de flammes dévorantes. La clarté soudaine les éblouit.

**- Qui est-ce que c'est, cette fois ? **

Des cris, des injures et des entrechoquements d'armes redoublés s'élevèrent de la petite ville qu'ils avaient quittée quelques minutes plus tôt. Des échanges de coups de feu fournis retentirent. Dans cette scène éclairait comme en plein jour, l'indécision se reflétait sur les visages des trois Mugiwaras. Plus que jamais ils auraient eu besoin d'un capitaine pour prendre une décision.

**- C'est la Marine. Cette fois, c'est sérieux.**

**xxxxx**

Les deux hommes ne firent pas attention à la luminosité qui enveloppait l'île. Killer était trop occupé à déguster sa proie, celle-ci trop occupée à résister à son assaillant. Les lèvres du blond effleuraient avec légèreté les abdominaux du vert. Il les lécha langoureusement, obtenant une tension encore plus grande du Mugiwara.

**- Je sais bien que tu sais en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il glissa le pantalon de l'autre le long de ses hanches, toucha avec insistance la bosse qui s'était formée, résultat de ses attentions. Il exerça une pression sur le membre déjà gorgé de sang, ce qui fit grogner l'ancien pirate, autant de haine que de plaisir inavoué. Killer lâcha les poignets du vert, qui s'écroula au sol avec un bruit sourd. Il lui attrapa les cheveux et le tira en arrière, le forçant à s'agenouiller.

**- Suce-moi.**

Il approcha le prostitué de lui, et le laissa le déshabiller sommairement. Les gestes de l'homme étaient saccadés, sa gorge nouée. Ces mots, ils les entendaient quotidiennement. Deux mots qui le rabaissaient encore. Il coula un regard vers la forme immobile de Sanji. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis sept, huit ans peut-être refit son apparition. Une larme de rage coula le long de sa joue lisse.

* * *

Question : Voulez-vous le lemon dans le prochain chapitre ? Hhmm ?


End file.
